


Serendipitous At Best

by TeamTHEFT



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU-Technology meshed with old times, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, Family, Woobie Rumpelstiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTHEFT/pseuds/TeamTHEFT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU In a world that meshes FTL and technology, a poor spinner and his young son meet a young escape prostitute and are given the chance to leave their world behind and enter hers, all the while she believes she is the one being given a new life. The wars are over, but it seems like there is still evil in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction: Nothing More, Nothing Less

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this before on Fanfiction.net, and figured I could post it on here. I don't think I've read anything like it before, so it's still highly original. Tell me what you think of it!

Rumplestiltskin:

The village was abuzz with the good news: the wars had ended! Much rejoicing was to be done. Rumplestiltskin hurried back to his small hut where him and his boy lived. His boy, who would never have to know what horrible things war did to people. His precious boy who could continue to be a seven year old child, innocent of the world.

Moraine, the neighbor’s girl, had beat him to it. Bae was already awake and jumping for joy along with the girl. Rumplestiltskin watched the two, completely content. Even if he was hated in the village for avoiding the draft, the neighbor’s girl refused to stay away from his son. For that, Rumplestiltskin was even more blessed. His son was granted the pleasure of having a friend through it all.

“Papa! The war’s over! And Moraine said the Lord bought a new creation!” Bae told his father excitedly. This was the first Rumplestiltskin had heard of any new creation.

“What is this creation you speak of?” Rumplestiltskin asked the girl curiously. She smiled wide.

“My Papa called it a telephone. He went to see the Lord to sell him meat. He said the Lord’s house is full of tech…tech…” the girl drifted off, trying her best to remember the word.

“Technology, my dear,” Rumplestiltskin offered. The girl nodded brightly at his words. 

He sighed as the two ran out of the house to play. Of course the Lord had all the technology, especially since the war was over. He had heard stories for years of how the rich had this technology, something akin to magic but more reliable. Much more reliable. It was because of this technology that magic died.

Rumplestiltskin sighed. He was glad to be away from technology. Out here, in this small village, his son lived off of imagination. He had heard many horror stories of children from the cities who became hooked to technology machines and did nothing but stare at a colored glass box all day. Here, his son could truly think, truly be himself.

 

Belle:

 

The sun was slowly beginning to rise as she finished her last night of work. Finally, after five years of working every night, Belle had finished her debt. Her debt to Regina was paid, and Belle could finally become something more than a whore. 

Regina’s house loomed in front of Belle as she checked her pocket once more for last night’s money. It was still there. Regina’s portion of the money was the last Belle needed to pay. Despite her exhaustion, Belle could barely hide her excitement. 

She entered the house quietly, as she had been taught to do. The twenty-two year old made her way silently to Regina’s business room. As she knocked quietly, Belle tried to imagine her life. What would she do? Who would she be? It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she was going to be free to choose.

“Come in,” Regina’s voice called softly. Regina’s son, Henry, must still be asleep. In the five years Belle had been working for Regina, she had seen Henry often. She had even gone out of her way to volunteer to babysit the ten year old boy whenever Regina had business elsewhere, babysitting for free just to spend time with the sweet child. Ever since learning she would never have children, Belle had had a soft spot in her heart for children.

“I have the last of your money,” Belle said softly as she approached Regina. Regina glanced up, shocked.

“Five years sure flew by in no time,” Regina muttered, irritated. Belle tilted her head.

“I paid you my debt, both in time and in money,” Belle stated softly, hoping not to sound too forceful. Regina held too much power to become hard enemies. Regina stared at the young girl.

“So you have. However, you have brought me in more money in the last five years than any girl I have ever had. Your…services…are the most sought after, I’ve discovered. Why, it would be completely crazy for me to let you go,” Regina said with a laugh. Belle’s throat nearly swelled shut at her words. 

“But…we had a deal,” Belle argued quietly. Regina laughed once more.

“Of course we did. And because of that deal, I can do nothing to force you to stay. However, it did not say that I couldn’t prevent you from working anywhere else,” Regina taunted. Belle’s heart sank at the words. 

“If you leave, I will put it out that you are to never be hired or trusted. Anyone with enough power to hire you will know you are unworthy and not hire you,” Regina told the girl with an air of confidence.

“What about those too poor to have access to technology?” Belle asked, the question mainly being focused towards herself instead of Regina. Regina shook her head.

“My dear, anyone too poor to have access to technology is too poor to hire you. Plus, I must say that if you were to ever leave this city and appear in another city, I would have to report you to be dangerous,” Regina threatened lightly. Belle’s mind fluttered over the details of the contract. Her photographic mind tended to be mighty helpful in this instance.

“The contract said you did not have the rights to order me be killed, unless I left my post early,” Belle finally said. Regina frowned as she realized the girl had caught one of the few misprints.

“No. I cannot. However, I can kill anyone you get close to. Remember that, my dear. Anyone you get close to, I can order to be killed. Now, I’ll give you three days to consider my offer. You’ll get 60 percent of what you make if you agree to work for me instead of the 40 percent you receive now. Does that sound fair?” Regina asked. 

Belle’s mind was spinning. Three days? She couldn’t work for Regina anymore. But she also knew she couldn’t flat out say that. She had three days to get away.

“I’ll consider it. Thank you for being so kind,” Belle said. She started to leave but stopped. She turned around, a small smile on her face.

“I bought Henry a present. With my part of the money, mind you. Would you make sure he gets it?” Belle asked. Regina’s eyes lit up at the thought of a present for Henry. Belle had to admit, as much as she hated Regina, Regina truly loved her son. With Regina’s nod, Belle pulled the old book she had found in an antique shop out of her bag and set it down in front of Regina.

“I know it’s old and on paper, but I know that when I was younger, I would have given anything for a real book. Maybe Henry will enjoy it a bit too,” Belle explained. As much as Regina hated books, Belle knew she wouldn’t keep the book from Henry. With a simple goodbye, Belle headed off to her apartment.

Her apartment was a two room place, one of the rooms being the bathroom and the other the living room. She had little but saw no need for much. She rushed into the room and grabbed her late mother’s old backpack. It was worn, but they didn’t make backpacks like they used to. This backpack was strong and would withstand time, whilst the new ones lasted a few months at best. 

She packed all of her most practical belongings and the things she felt she couldn’t live without into the satchel, tying it closed as she did. She then took a much needed shower to scrub the last two men off of her skin before changing into clean clothes. She took what little savings she had and left, stealing into the new day and into the woods.

As she left, she heard a TV reporter speaking of how the wars had ended the day before. She smiled wryly at the thought. Today was a day of freedom for more than just her. 

 

Rumplestiltskin:

 

The war had been over for three weeks. Three weeks and Rumplestiltskin was getting enough orders to keep him busy spinning and mending for the longest time. All of the men had returned home. While this was good for his business, it was bad for him. Everyone sneered down on him, taking pleasure in tripping him when they could.

It was during this time Bae asked, as he did quite frequently, what happened to his Papa’s leg. As he usually did, he lied. He lied about stumbling down a hill. The story was always different and each time Bae didn’t believe him, but it was better than the truth.

It was better than telling his son that, when the draft came, he used the excuse of his newly married wife and newborn son as an excuse not to go. How, when his wife learned of it, she left him and divorced him. How, when the townspeople learned of it, they broke his leg and permanently damaged it to give him a real reason for not going. 

He couldn’t tell his son of his cowardice. He just couldn’t. His son was all he had. So he grinned and bore it, spinning and mending clothing all day for the lowest pay people would give him, all for his son.

It was on such a day that he was on his way back to the hut he lived in when he spotted someone in the woods. He had just dropped off the last orders and Bae was playing at Moraine’s house. He dropped off the new orders he had inside the hut and hobbled as fast as he could to the edge of the woods. 

It was a girl, he noticed as he got closer. A girl, who was leaning against a tree heavily as her eyes hazily flickered across everything. 

“Hello! Are you looking for the village? Because it’s right along this road, a few minutes’ walk,” Rumplestiltskin informed the girl. He would have offered to take her there as well, but no one wanted to be seen with the village coward, especially not someone new in town. The girl didn’t answer him, causing Rumplestiltskin to glance up at her. She looked almost feverish for a moment but when she noticed him staring at her, she snapped out of it.

“Does this town have…technology?” she asked cautiously. Rumplestiltskin started to shake his head but hesitated as well.

“Our Lord has technology. And a few of the richest have it as well. Why?” Rumplestiltskin asked the girl. His words seemed to bring the girl near tears.

“Why don’t you come back to my house and get some rest? Then you can decide what you want to do. You look downright exhausted,” Rumplestiltskin offered. The girl’s head jerked up at his words. She stared at him, shocked.

“You would let me stay at your house and rest?” she asked, her words unbelieving. Rumplestiltskin nodded, unsure of why it would be such a big deal.

“I have work to do, so you resting wouldn’t interfere with me resting. And you look like you could use some good rest,” he said. He offered his arm that wasn’t holding his walking stick to her and the girl stared at it, unsure.

When it didn’t seem like she was going to, he shrugged and beckoned for her to follow him. He realized, as they were walking, that she hadn’t mentioned her name. Neither had he, for that matter. Her clothes, he noticed with a wry glance, were filthy but made of material he hadn’t seen since his one visit to a city as a child. City clothing. She was from a city.

“My name is Rumplestiltskin,” Rumplestiltskin finally introduced as he led her to his hut. The girl glanced at the hut, confused once more, but followed him inside.

“I’m Belle.”


	2. Two Desperate Souls

Rumplestiltskin:

The girl was fast asleep almost the moment she laid her head down on his makeshift bed. Her backpack was still on her back, her shoes still on her feet. He chuckled at the poor girl before he went back to work.

It was a few hours later when Bae returned home. He had more than likely ate at Moraine’s house, as he usually did when his playing with her lasted until late afternoon. Rumplestiltskin didn’t mind. Moraine had a loving mother and caring father. It was good for his son to see a true family up close. 

When Bae walked in, he froze. His eyes were glued to the girl lying in his papa’s bed, the girl who was finally starting to stir.

“Papa, who’s that?” he asked, eyes wide, his words coming out barely a whisper. However, they were loud enough to wake the girl. She shot out of the bed, eyes wide in shock. She glanced around, very confused, until she seemed to remember. Once she remembered, she slumped back down into the bed, only sitting this time instead of laying.

“Bae, this is Belle. Belle, this is my son Bae,” Rumplestiltskin introduced, leaving his work for a break. Bae’s eyes widened even more. Only now, he seemed rather…excited.

“Is Belle going to stay here like a mother?” Bae asked excitedly. His words cut Rumplestiltskin deep, and seemed to shock Belle as well. 

“Bae, how about you play outside for a few minutes while I talk with Belle? She is only passing through,” Rumplestiltskin told his son softly. Bae’s face seemed to crumble but he nodded. He started to walk out but stopped in the doorway at the sound of Belle telling him to wait. Bae turned around, staring at the girl who had started to dig through her backpack. She pulled out something in a small package, something incredibly small. She motioned for the boy to come closer.

“I knew I had some left. My mother used to give me one of these any time I felt sad,” Belle said, offering the small item to Bae. Bae took it and stared for a moment.

“What is it?” he finally asked shyly. Belle laughed lightly at the boy before taking it back from him for a moment. She unwrapped it to reveal what looked like a colorful stone. Rumplestiltskin recognized it. Candy.

“It’s a caramel. Eat it. It melts in your mouth,” she told the boy, handing him the unwrapped candy. Bae hesitantly put it in his mouth, his eyes widening as soon as the flavor burst overtook him. He hugged the girl tightly, saying thank you so loudly that Rumplestiltskin could have sworn even the neighbors could hear it. Bae ran outside cheerfully after that. 

“I-I hope it was okay to give him that. He seemed so sad. I hate seeing children sad,” Belle apologized as soon as Bae was out the door. Rumplestiltskin shook his head instantly.

“No problem. I do as well. Now, would you care to tell me what you decided you were going to do?” Rumplestiltskin asked the girl. She lowered her head, not daring to meet his eyes.

“I have not. I must find a town small enough to have no technology that will have a job for me,” she found herself admitting. Rumplestiltskin sat down on the bed next to her.

“Our town has very little technology. You could probably find a job here, if you desire. What can you do?” he asked. She shook her head.

“I can only do one thing, and I would rather not do it again if I can keep from it,” she murmured sadly. Rumplestiltskin nodded, wondering what this one thing was, but not daring to push it further.

“Well, if you would like to stay with us for a few days until you figure out what you plan on doing, you are more than welcome to,” Rumplestiltskin offered, remembering how kind she had been to Bae. Belle didn’t seem to react to that.

“I don’t have any money to pay you with,” she finally said, swallowing as she did. Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

“I’m sure we can find other ways for you to repay me,” Rumplestiltskin said, thinking of how kind she had been to Bae. His words seemed to have an effect on Belle. She turned to him instantly.

“Do you want to take charge or do you want me to?” she asked him, but there was something different about her voice, as if it were almost mechanical now. He shook his head, confused.

“I’m in charge…it’s my house,” he told her gently. Belle nodded and quickly took off her boots and placed them on the floor next to her backpack. She then laid down on the bed carefully. Rumplestiltskin turned to her, confused. She stared back up at him before closing her eyes. She took a deep breath before she reached out to him and pulled him onto her. 

Startled, he stared down at her.

“What are you doing?” he asked, surprised. The girl seemed surprised as well.

“I told you. There’s only one thing I’m good for,” the girl explained, glancing the other way as she said it. Rumplestiltskin stared down at her, wide-eyed.

“I can’t do that,” he finally said. The girl nodded, gently flipping them so that she was straddling his hips. She began to kiss his jawline before he realized what she had thought he meant.

“No, no stop please,” Rumplestiltskin ordered shakily. Belle pulled away from him, still straddling his hips. 

“I didn’t mean you would have to…give yourself to me…in order to stay here,” Rumplestiltskin tried to explain, fighting to keep the blush from his cheeks as he did. Belle stared down at him, her eyebrows furrowed together.

“You don’t want sex?” she asked, confused. He shook his head quickly. 

“No, dear God no,” he said quickly. The girl’s eyes widened as she jumped away from him. She clambered to a corner, curling up there instantly. He stood shakily and tried to move towards the now shaking girl.

“But everyone wants sex,” he heard her murmuring to herself. His heart stuttered at the young girl’s words. 

“What happened to you to make you think that?” Rumplestiltskin asked, moving closer to the girl. The girl’s head whipped up to him instantly, tear-filled eyes finding his.

“Because for the last five years in the city, that’s all any man’s ever wanted. Even in the last few weeks, when my money ran out, it wasn’t too hard to gain a room for a night if I wanted to trade for it,” the girl said bitterly. Rumplestiltskin’s heart nearly broke for the girl in front of him. He came closer until he was kneeling in front of her.

“Not every man wants sex. I would be content with you helping out around the house and…helping Bae,” Rumplestiltskin added the last part cautiously. However, it was these words that made her eyes light up. 

“Y-you mean you would let me play with Bae?” she asked cautiously. Rumplestiltskin nearly laughed at her words. 

“Of course! He seems to have already taken a liking to you,” Rumplestiltskin said with a laugh. He glanced out the window, frowning when he didn’t see Bae. The child must’ve run on into town. He stood carefully.

“Would you care to come with me to find my son? He really should be nearby,” Rumplestiltskin nearly cursed as he thought of his son running around town at this time. This was about the time the drunks started coming out of the bars, despite it still being rather early. While most of the villagers did not have a problem with Bae, he just knew one day a drunk man would tell his son the truth about his mother, about his father. And that he couldn’t bear to think of happening. 

They walked into the town together, Rumplestiltskin’s eyes flittering everywhere in search of his son. Much to his dismay, he found his son in the middle of a group of men. Drunken men, they looked like. Rumplestiltskin urged himself to walk faster.

“…and she was lying in his bed and she’s going to be my mother!” Bae was telling them excitedly. Rumplestiltskin’s heart stuttered at the words. He knew this was trouble. The men all laughed. One of them noticed Rumplestiltskin and nudged their leader. The group spun to see Rumplestiltskin standing there, clutching his walking stick like a lifeline with the girl standing next to him.

“Oh Bae, she’s not going to be your mother! She’s just some common whore!” the first shouted, causing the others to start laughing. Bae had no clue what the word whore meant. He stared, confused. He could tell it was bad.

“What’s a whore?” Bae asked. The men laughed even harder.

“It means she gives herself to him for money!” the man who’d first noticed Rumplestiltskin explained. Bae’s expression turned to one of horror. The first man ignored this.

“What I don’t understand is where you got the money from. Looking for a place to stay?” the man asked Belle, hitting the nail on the head. However, Belle seemed to shrink back from him. This made the man laugh even harder as he reached out and grabbed her arm.

“My buddies and I are in the mood for a night. We’ll pay you good,” he purred. Belle tried to pull away but he was much stronger. Rumplestiltskin started forward but stopped at the laughter directed at him. The leader shoved a bill at Rumplestiltskin.

“Here. We want our go with her. We’ll send her right back to you when we’re done,” he said, causing the other men to laugh along with him. Rumplestiltskin tried to surge forward, but Belle’ voice stopped him. Even as the men were started to touch her, she stared at him, wide-eyed.

“No! Take Bae home. I’ll be fine,” Belle tried commanding. The first man was pawing at her breasts while the others egged him on. Rumplestiltskin made no move to leave.

“Aw, how about you let Bae have a go at her too?” the second man taunted. Bae had no idea what they were talking about, but he seemed pretty worried about Belle.

“Please! Rumplestiltskin, I’ll be fine. Don’t let Bae see this,” Belle said loudly. Her words seemed to set a fire underneath his feet as he gripped his son’s arm and limped home as fast as he could. Sadly, even they weren’t far enough away to not be able to hear Belle’s first cry.

“Papa! They are hurting her! We have to go help her,” Bae urged. Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

“She’ll be fine, Bae. You don’t need to see that,” Rumplestiltskin told his son as they entered the house. At least now they were far enough away that they couldn’t hear the poor girl. Rumplestiltskin examined the bill in his hands. It was about the amount of money he made in a week, but he felt dirty just from touching the money. He set it aside and tried to ignore the gut-wrenching feeling he had when he saw his son glued to the window, waiting for Belle to come back.  
“Papa…did Belle give herself to you like they said she did?” Bae asked curiously from the window. Rumplestiltskin sank down by his spinning wheel to work some more, hoping it would take his mind off of what had just come to happen. 

“No Bae, Belle did not. She was just tired and needed a place to sleep,” Rumplestiltskin told his son gently, turning his attention back to the spinning of the wheel.

 

Belle:

 

The men laughed at her as she was tossed from person to person, each having their own way with her. She was grateful that she had gotten Bae away from there. She hated seeing children’s innocence torn away. It hurt her beyond repair. She could handle the abuse piled on her body as long as she was the only one being hurt. She just prayed Rumplestiltskin would still allow her to stay at his house after that. 

As they clawed and bit her, they muttered drunk statements about Rumplestiltskin the coward, comments she desperately wanted to contradict. However, after five years she had learned when she was not wanted to say anything. This was one of those times. All it would take would be one words out of her for everything to get incredibly violent, incredibly fast. 

She allowed them to take her, take her roughly as many times as each wanted until they had all had their fill. She had no idea how long it had taken them, just that the moon was high. She placed her even more ripped clothes back on as she slowly made her way back to Rumplestiltskin’s house. There were women in the houses she passed, women who glared out at her with fury. It was more than likely their husbands that had her, but of course they wouldn’t blame their husbands. They never would.

It was always the whore’s fault. 

She managed to make it back to the small hut but hesitated by the door. She was scared to go in there. The first man to ever not want sex from her, and instead she was forced to have sex with five others.

She had finally decided to turn around and leave when the door was jerked open. Rumplestiltskin stood there, gripping the doorframe tightly as he examined Belle. It looked like he was checking her out. After a moment, he left the doorway, only to come back holding something. He pulled the door shut tightly behind him.

“I’m sure you want to get cleaned up, right?” he asked her gently. She nodded, shocked at his words. Nonetheless, she followed him. She followed him to a creek. She had discovered, over the past month, that only the Cities had bathrooms. Everywhere else seemed almost primitive. 

Rumplestiltskin handed her a bar of soap and placed a set of clothes on the bank. 

“I’ll sit over here. I’ll look the other way,” he said quickly. Belle nodded, touched by the man’s need to give her privacy. She pulled the almost ruined dress over her head and dropped it on the ground next to the new clothes the man had laid out for her before easing into the water. She hissed at its coldness, causing Rumplestiltskin to nearly jump to his feet.

“Are you alright?” he asked instantly. Belle blushed but nodded.

“Yes. It’s just…colder than I was expecting,” she admitted. Rumplestiltskin settled back down, but Belle could tell he was still all but watching her.

“Are you hurt?” he asked cautiously as she started to wash herself. 

“Not any more than usual. Bae didn’t…see anything, did he?” Belle asked immediately, worried about the poor boy. Rumplestiltskin immediately denied it, causing Belle to sigh in relief.

“Thank God. I can handle almost anything, except for causing a child to lose his innocence,” Belle murmured. She hurried and scrubbed her hair as well, trying to use as little of the man’s soap as possible. When she finished, she crawled out, setting the soap down and standing for a few minutes, thankful it was a slightly warm night out. 

“You said you weren’t hurt,” Rumplestiltskin accused from behind her. Belle spun around instantly, not realizing he was watching. 

“I’m not,” Belle said, puzzled. Rumplestiltskin shook his head, reaching out cautiously to touch her shoulders.

“You have bite marks all over,” he said accusingly. Belle smiled sadly at him and shook her head.

“Those don’t hurt as much as you’d think. Not anymore, that is. It’s just the initial bite that hurts. It’s not even sore after awhile,” she tried explaining. He didn’t seem to be believing her. It shocked her, that someone didn’t know they didn’t hurt. He had a son. He must’ve had sex before. But to not know that the bites didn’t hurt?

“I can prove it to you,” Belle finally said. She eyed him for a moment before reaching for his shirt. His hand instantly stopped her.

“I-I said earlier I didn’t want sex,” he said anxiously, as if she made him nervous. She smiled at him and shook her head.

“I was just going to prove to you they don’t hurt,” she told him gently. She unbuttoned the top two buttons before sliding the shirt off one of his shoulders. She leaned down, making sure she had a spot that wouldn’t show and gently bit the skin. She sucked on it as well for a moment before pulling back. Rumplestiltskin’s eyes were wide as her eyes met his. There was something akin to desire in his eyes, something Belle was familiar with. 

Rumplestiltskin broke their stare to glance down at his shoulder before looking back at her shoulders.

“Yours are all darker than mine though,” he observed. Belle grinned at him.

“That’s because I didn’t suck as long as they did. Would you like for me to make yours darker?” she asked playfully. Rumplestiltskin immediately protested. Belle laughed quietly at him and she pulled on the clothes he had brought her. They were men’s clothes, his old clothes, she assumed. It was the first time she’d wore pants since she was a little girl and it felt odd. 

She picked up the soap and her dress and followed Rumplestiltskin back to his hut. Once inside she spotted where Bae was asleep in a small cot near the fire. The boy looked…worried.

“He stayed up later than usual watching for you. I finally made him go to bed,” Rumplestiltskin explained. Belle stared at the poor boy, sorry she was the cause of the worry on his face. She sat down carefully on the bed next to him and began to slowly rub circles into his back, hoping to provide some sort of ease to the child. 

It was a mere minutes before the boy began to snuggle against her. Belle smiled down at Bae, allowing him to snuggle against her. 

“Mama,” the boy whispered in his sleep. Belle’s eyes sought out Rumplestiltskin’s. He was staring at the boy with an unreadable expression.

“What happened to his Mama?” Belle finally asked. 

“She left me when Bae was a baby. Wouldn’t be tied down to a man who wouldn’t fight in the wars. I told Bae she died,” Rumplestiltskin said plainly. The words were clearly hard for him to say. 

“My Mama died when I was ten, and my Papa died five years ago. I can relate,” Belle said gently, pulling the sleeping boy closer. Rumplestiltskin watched the two of him, feeling his heart stir at the sight. 

“You can sleep in my bed tonight,” Rumplestiltskin offered. Belle shook her head quickly.

“Oh no. I couldn’t. You’re already being too kind. Plus, I’m used to being up all night,” she admitted, stroking the boy’s hair. Rumplestiltskin was still watching her but she didn’t care. She couldn’t believe her luck at finding such an amazing man and his son. She didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	3. A Mother

Rumplestiltskin:

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was Belle. She was lying in Bae’s bed with him, still cradling his head in her arms. She had fallen asleep during the night, it would seem, but she was still holding the boy close. She would wince every so often, clinging to the boy tighter with each wince.

The second thing he noticed was that Bae was awake.

He was lying there, staring up at Belle thoughtfully, before he would slowly try to slink out of her embrace. Her ever-tightening embrace.

“Need help?” Rumplestiltskin asked his son quietly. Bae turned slightly to face him and nodded, chagrined. Rumplestiltskin gently lifted her arms so Bae could scurry out of her grasp. 

“Is she okay? Did they hurt her?” Bae asked, stepping a bit closer to Belle now that he was free of her grasp. The girl curled up on herself, instantly wrapping her own arms tightly around hersef now that she was no longer grasping Bae. Before he could stop Bae, the boy had caught sight of one of the bite marks on her neck.

“What is that?” he asked suddenly. 

“It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt her. They were just marking her,” Rumplestiltskin tried explaining to the boy. Bae was not convinced.

“I want to mark her then! As my mother! How do you do it?” Bae asked eagerly. Rumplestiltskin turned red at what he had said.

“No son, not that type of marking. We don’t want to mark her. It’s not very nice, how they did it,” Rumplestiltskin tried explaining. Bae didn’t seem thoroughly convinced but left the matter alone nonetheless. Rumplestiltskin turned to change clothes and as he was changing, he realized his mistake.

“You have one too!” Bae said loudly, pointing at his shoulder. Rumplestiltskin quickly pulled another shirt on.

“I didn’t believe that they didn’t hurt her so she showed me that they didn’t hurt,” Rumplestiltskin tried to explain uncomfortably.

“I want one too then!” Bae cried out. 

“Bae, you don’t want a mark on you. They aren’t very nice for boys your age to have,” Belle’s sleepy voice interrupted. Rumplestiltskin was thrilled she was able to cover that. He was feeling so far out of his comfort zone that it was not even funny.

“But you gave Papa one,” Bae whined as he hurried back over to her side. Belle laughed and tweaked his nose before ruffling your hair.

“Papa didn’t believe me. I had to show him the truth,” Belle explained with a laugh. Bae didn’t look convinced, but he dropped it, much to Rumplestiltskin’s relief. 

However he looked as if he were about to say something else when there was a sudden knock on the door. Rumplestiltskin hurried to the door, opening it only to find half of the town standing on his doorstep. The female half.

“We don’t like having that whore in our town,” the wife of the leader of the attack the night before announced. Another lady nodded.

“If she’s not out of town by nightfall, we’ll kill her,” she said threateningly. Rumplestiltskin swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded before carefully shutting the door. Belle, he noticed, looked horrified. She stumbled to her feet quickly, trying to find her boots on the floor.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t realize I would cause you so much trouble,” she apologized, slipping one boot on and then the other. Rumplestiltskin thought the scene was heartbreaking, as did Bae.

“What’s a whore? Why are they calling Belle that?” Bae asked quickly. Belle’s motions stopped and she turned to the boy, bending over slightly to be eye level with him.

“A whore is a bad lady who does stuff she shouldn’t,” Belle told Bae, swallowing as she did. Rumplestiltskin’s heart nearly broke at the sight. Bae didn’t believe her.

“No! You are a good person! You’re going to be my Mama,” Bae protested, his words weak near the end. She turned to him, tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Bae, but I’m no one’s mother. I can never be anyone’s mother. And there are so many nicer women out there who would love to be your mother,” she tried comforting him. Bae spun around, his own tears in his eyes.

“No one wants a cripple with a son!” Bae cried out. The words shot straight through Rumplestiltskin. Of course his son had heard people say that before. But this was the first time his own son had used those words. 

The words seemed to shock Belle so much that she all but fell to the ground, sitting there in shock. She reached up quickly and grabbed Bae’s arm, pulling him close.

“Bae, that’s not true. Your father is a good man, and it does not matter if he is crippled or not. And you are an amazing, bright boy. Any woman would be more than happy to be your mother,” Belle tried explaining. Rumplestiltskin felt helpless watching the scene unfold.

“But you won’t be,” Bae finally said before he broke out into gut-wrenching sobs. Rumplestiltskin couldn’t bear to see his son cry like that. Neither could Belle, if he judged by her actions. She hugged the boy tightly before pulling back, keeping her arms firmly on his shoulders.

“Bae, honey, you wouldn’t deserve a Mama like me,” Belle tried explaining. Rumplestiltskin stiffened at her words, at the self-hatred he heard in them.

“Yes I do,” Bae said, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Belle smiled a sad smile at the boy, shaking her head as she wiped away his tears.

“Bae, I was watching a little girl, five years ago. She had the prettiest blue eyes. I was watching her and somehow, she wandered off. When I found her, she had drowned,” Belle explained. Rumplestiltskin wandered closer, eyes wide.

“The police said it was an accident, but the mother? The mother told me I was unfit to ever have children. That since I had taken away her daughter, I would never be given one of my own. It wouldn’t have been as bad if I hadn’t been in a car accident a few weeks afterward, one that destroyed my ability to be a mother,” Belle explained sadly. She reached out and took one of Bae’s hands, pulling it to her lower stomach area. She rested his hand there for a moment.

“Feel that? That’s an empty womb. I can never have children Bae. So I can never be a mother,” the girl explained sadly to the boy. Bae was not deterred. He took her hand and pulled it to his chest.

“Feel that? That’s my heartbeat. I’m already alive. And I need a mother,” Bae said stubbornly. His words shocked Rumplestiltskin, filling him with self-loathing. His son wanted a mother, wanted one desperately. And he had not been able to give him one. 

“Bae, I would, but I can’t. You heard what they said. They would kill me if I stayed,” Belle said softly. Bae shook his head stubbornly.

“I’ll protect you,” he said. Belle laughed sadly at the boy.

“Honey, this happens to me, everywhere I go. Everywhere I go, I am run out of town. And I was promised that if I ever got close to someone, they would be killed,” Belle told the boy sadly. Rumplestiltskin’s hand tightened on his spinning wheel at her words. 

“I must leave. I can’t be close to you. If I am, you’ll be hurt and I could never live with myself,” Belle explained sadly, grabbing her backpack. Bae ran in front of her, blocking the door.

“What if we kicked you out? And then followed you? We could disguise you, pretend to be a family travelling!” Bae schemed excitedly. Belle turned to Rumplestiltskin, the expression on her face a clear cry for help.

“Bae, why would we leave here?” Rumplestiltskin asked his son. Bae turned to him, eyes filled with much sorrow.

“Papa, they hate you here. We could go somewhere else, have a new life! Please, Papa. I want to be happy,” Bae begged his father. Rumplestiltskin’s heart skipped a beat. He would do anything for his boy’s happiness.

“How would we make money?” Rumplestiltskin asked. Bae turned his doe eyes onto Belle, who it seemed could not resist them either.

“I can help us make money. Until we find a place to settle down. Then I would have to stop or risk ruining our secret,” Belle said slowly. Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

“Then we couldn’t travel as a family,” he interjected. Belle shook her head slowly.

“But we could. You could be my…owner, for lack of a better word, and we could pretend Bae was a child I’d given birth to through you,” Belle said, as if the plans fit perfectly. Rumplestiltskin hated to say it, but they did seem rather ingenious. Rumplestiltskin turned to his son, trying to think of how to tell the boy.

“You have to understand, if we do this, that people won’t say very nice things about Belle. We will have to pretend a lot of things about her, about me, and about you, until we have enough money and a place to stay,” Rumplestiltskin explained to the boy. He nodded enthusiastically.

“Where should we go first?” Rumplestiltskin asked Belle, who, for the moment, couldn’t seem to believe it was true, that she would be with someone. Her heart lurched at the thought of having to remain a prostitute, but if that was what it took to take care of Bae and his father, so be it. They were offering her protection. That in itself was more than anyone had offered her in a long time.

“Your leg. I know someone who could fix it,” Belle said immediately. Rumplestiltskin stared sharply at the girl.

“No one can fix it,” he corrected her. After all, that was what the village had intended. Belle shook her head.

“No. There’s a man, a man who owes me a favor, back from my old city. We would have to be…rather careful, but he would do it. And I have someone who would hide us while we were in the city,” Belle said carefully. Bae turned to his father, wide-eyed. 

“Papa, imagine if she could fix you!” Bae said excitedly. Rumplestiltskin did not plan on getting his hopes up.

“First of all, Bae, we need to kick Belle out,” Rumplestiltskin said. It took a moment before his son realized what exactly he was saying, and once he did, he smiled.

“It has to be rather public, Papa, or they will think we all left together. And that wouldn’t be good,” Bae said quickly. Rumplestiltskin nodded. And as he did, he thought of the perfect thing.

“I have an idea. Bae, I need you to pack all of your valuables, and food, and I’m going to head into town for a bit. When I come back, I need you to stay in the house and ignore everything that we say, okay?” Rumplestiltskin asked. Bae nodded quickly. 

Rumplestiltskin sighed and left for town. In town, everything was bustling. He brought his orders, both finished and unfinished, dropping each off. He apologized to those who had unfinished, explaining how his sister in another village was sick and he and Bae planned on visiting her.

He went to buy provisions, chatting with the seller despite the seller’s dislike for Rumplestiltskin.

“Where are you planning on heading?” the seller asked, unable to sate his curiosity. Rumplestiltskin shrugged, handing the man the money he’d been given for Belle the night before.

“My sister is ill. Bae and I plan on visiting her, helping her around the house,” Rumplestiltskin explained. This peaked the man’s interest.

“You have a sister?” he asked. Rumplestiltskin nodded.

“Oh yes. She doesn’t like me too much, but her husband died last year and she was desperate to get help with the children,” Rumplestiltskin explained. The seller laughed.

“She must’ve been real desperate! What about the whore?” he asked. Ah, Rumplestiltskin knew this question was coming. And people all around were listening.

“I offered her to stay the night, for her favors. She’s leaving. We may escort her as far as the next village,” Rumplestiltskin offered. With that, he headed towards his hut. He could tell there were people following him discreetly. Good.

 

Belle:

Belle helped Bae pull stuff into his bag, packing what she knew to be necessities from her own travels. She had even packed her own bag carefully, changing into her second dress instead of Rumplestiltskin’s clothes. Rumplestiltskin had not told her his plan yet but she was good at improvising.

She had finished packing her bag when Rumplestiltskin burst in, shutting the door behind him. He stared for a moment before grabbing Belle’s arm roughly.

“Cover your ears Bae. Play along, Belle,” he said quietly. He jerked Belle outside roughly, throwing her to the ground right outside of the house.

“You whore! Do you think corrupting my son will get you anything else?” Rumplestiltskin roared. Belle stood, stepping towards him carefully.

“I was just giving the boy what he wanted…he asked, and I figured…” Belle toyed off, causing Rumplestiltskin’s face to turn red in anger. He was a great actor as well, Belle realized. There was a crowd starting to form around them.

Rumplestiltskin shoved her roughly against the wall of the hut, his hands coming around her neck.

“I should kill you now. You worthless, good for nothing whore. All I did was out of the kindness of my heart,” Rumplestiltskin said, his words loud enough the crowd could hear him but not shouting. His hands squeezed her airpipe, causing her to fight to breathe. It was almost too…real. It was starting to terrify Belle. When she saw spots, he released her, causing her to fall onto the ground.

“Leave. If you ever come back here or near my son again, I’ll kill you,” Rumplestiltskin seethed. Belle stumbled to her feet, running into the woods. She found a good hiding spot, watching the villagers.

“I heard he walked in to her corrupting the boy. On the table, no less,” a woman gossiped as she walked with her friend near the outskirts of town. Belle winced at the thought, but listened closely.

“I heard that Rumplestiltskin decided they had to leave the house that night, that he wouldn’t stay there any longer after what he saw,” the second responded, giggling at the thought. Belle slinked a little farther into the woods, waiting for nightfall. As she was walking, she heard a twig snap behind her. She spun, staring wildly out there. Was it Rumplestiltskin? No, he would’ve called out sooner to her.

A man appeared, holding an axe over his shoulder. When he saw her, he stopped.

“Hello there! Are you lost?” he asked curiously. Belle shook her head quickly.

“No, my…master… is on his way now,” she said quickly. The man sat the axe down at her words and walked closer. He sat down on a fallen log near her, patting the log in a gesture to have her sit.

“Are you running away?” he asked kindly. Belle shook her head.

“Oh no! It’s, well it’s rather complicated,” she admitted. The man nodded slowly. He started to say something but was cut off by the appearance of Bae and Rumplestiltskin. Bae rushed forward, nearly tackling her in a hug.

“I was so scared you’d left us, cause it took us so long to find you!” Bae all but cried. Rumplestiltskin limped closer, dropping her backpack down at her feet before eying the man next to her. The man who seemed to soften at the sight of Bae.

“Would you three care for a place to spend the night? We don’t have much, but I am always willing to offer to help a family in need,” the man said. Belle glanced over at Rumplestiltskin before nodding slowly.

“That would be amazing. But I’m afraid we don’t have any money,” Belle said. The man shook his head.

“That’s alright. My children will be happy to have someone to play with,” he said, tilting his head towards Bae.

Belle stood carefully, not breaking Bae’s embrace, to pull her backpack onto her back. She felt so much better having it with her. It was slightly heavier than before, a sign that they had had to put more stuff into her bag to get everything. Bae wrapped her arm around Belle, not content to be far from her. When she noticed Rumplestiltskin stumbling slightly, she stopped and waited for him to get closer before wrapping her own arm around his waist, hoping to offer some semblance of balance to help him walk. He graciously leaned against her.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Rumplestiltskin murmured. Belle shook her head.

“No, you’re an amazing actor. And it will protect the two of you for the time being,” Belle said softly. 

They got to the woodsman’s house after a short walk. When they arrived, the woodsman knocked on the door, waiting until two children opened the door. They appeared to be a bit younger than Bae and held insanely curious eyes. 

“Hansel, Gretel, these guys are going to spend the night here with us tonight,” the woodsman introduced. The children stared at Belle, then Rumplestiltskin, then Bae. Belle bent down so she was eye level with the children.

“My name’s Belle. This is Rum…Rum, and our…son, Bae,” Belle stumbled slightly over the introduction. She decided it would be easier to shorten Rumplestiltskin’s name, and it offered a bit more of an identity shield. The introduction proved to work because Hansel and Gretel moved aside, allowing for them to enter the small cottage.

“I must apologize, but I have a bit more wood to cut. Would you care to help?” the woodsman asked Rumplestiltskin, who seemed taken aback by the offer but pleased nonetheless. The two of them left rather quickly, leaving Belle alone with three children.

“What do we do now?” Bae asked Belle after a moment of silence. The other children were staring at her as well.

“Would you like to hear a story?” Belle finally asked. All three children’s eyes widened at the prospect and they hurried her to a spot on the floor next to the fire. Belle dug out her tablet from her bag, powering the small device on.

“What’s that?” Gretel asked, eyes wide. Belle smiled at the girl.

“It’s a tablet. It used to be my Mamas. We were too poor to buy books, back in the city, so my Papa would buy me books onto this,” Belle explained. She sat down carefully, motioning for the children to come closer.

“Once upon a time…” Bell read. As she read, the children moved closer, enthralled. Hansel and Gretel each found themselves tucked under her arms, and Bae sat in her lap, holding the small device and clicking the button to flip the pages whenever she nudged him. She read for the longest time, reading until all she could hear was the quiet snores of the three children. She smiled softly, stroking Hansel and Gretel’s hair as she herself fell into a comfortable sleep.

 

Rum:

“Well, I do believe we’ve gotten enough wood for the moment. Thanks for the help,” the woodsman said to Rum. Rum smiled cautiously at the man, feeling accomplished that he had been able to help. His knee was killing him but he ignored the pain as he walked alongside the woodsman to his cottage. When they arrived, it was dead silent. The woodsman appeared worried for a second before his eyes fell onto the floor in front of the fire.

Lying there was Belle, an arm around each of the woodsman’s children and his own child in her lap, the four of them cuddling together. She was clutching them as if they were her lifeline, just as she had done to Bae that morning. Her back was leaning against a chair, which couldn’t be comfortable. In Bae’s lap was a sleek black…thing. It was technology, that was all Rum was sure of.

“I don’t think I’ve seen them sleeping that peacefully since their mother died,” the woodsman said, his voice hushed. Rum smiled down at them before lifting the technology away from them and tucking it carefully in Belle’s bag. He assumed it had to be hers, although he hadn’t seen it before.

“You three can share my bed tonight and I’ll sleep with my children,” the woodsman offered as he slowly tried to pull Hansel from Belle’s grip. Her grip was like iron, requiring both the woodsman and Rum to pull the child away from her. 

“She’s very protective. A good mother,” the woodsman appraised as he carried Hansel to one of the beds. Rum’s mind immediately flickered to Bae’s real mother and he suppressed a shudder. Belle was nothing like Milah was. Belle, despite what she had said earlier about never being able to be a mother, seemed to be the perfect mother.

“It’s odd how she even protects my children after just meeting them. She’s got strong maternal instincts,” the woodsman said with a quiet laugh as they managed to pry Gretel from Belle’s vice-like grip. 

“She’s the perfect mother,” Rum said his thoughts. He watched as, now that her arms were empty, she wrapped both of her arms around Bae. When the woodsman came to pick her up, he laughed.

“I might as well carry the two together, or we’ll never get your son away,” he joked. Rum laughed alongside him and followed the man as he laid Belle and Bae into the second bed.

“Well goodnight. If you feel like staying around another day in the morning, I could always use the help,” the woodsman offered as Rum crawled into the bed. He made sure he was on the side Belle was facing, the side that had Bae in between the two. 

Rum fell asleep quickly, the last thoughts on his mind of how Belle was the most unlikely person to be the perfect mother to Bae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the longer wait than before. I've been busy (which isn't a great excuse, since these are pre-written.
> 
> As that is said, to the person who kindly pointed out Belle's OOCness in regards to being raped, you're so right. I hadn't noticed that at all the first time I posted it, nor did anyone else. You have a great eye. I tried adding in a bit, but in the end couldn't find a place for what I thought of adding. Who knows? I may find a spot later on to add on.
> 
> Please leave me comments telling me what you think. At the same time, remember that it is already written. :)
> 
> Andi


	4. Extreme Makeovers

Belle:

Belle’s eyes drifted open slowly, relishing in the warm feeling of comfort. Bae was asleep in her arms and Rum was on the other side of Bae. The three appeared to be intricately laced together, as if they were all parts of one whole.

Her eyes met Rum’s, who had cracked open himself. He smiled without thinking, staring straight at her. 

“Morning,” Rum said sleepily. Belle smiled at him, feeling something deep within her stir. Happiness? No. It couldn’t be. 

“How far away is the city?” Rum asked quietly. Belle shrugged gently, hoping not to stir Bae.

“I’ve not the slightest. I wandered for three weeks or so before I made it to your village. I went wherever I wasn’t immediately kicked out,” Belle explained, ashamed. Rum shook his head.

“Perhaps the woodsman will have an idea. Or can at least point us in the right direction,” Rum said quietly. Belle nodded, hoping he was right but at the same time hoping they wouldn’t impose too much more on the man’s generosity. 

“Papa?” Bae asked sleepily. He pulled his head away from Belle and stared up at her, happy, before turning to see Rum. The boy then went back to snuggling, something that caused both Belle and Rum to snicker.

“It’s time to get up now,” Rum told the boy, retracting his arms from their position. Belle nearly cried when the added warmth vanished. She slowly sat up as well though, knowing that it was for the best. The woodsman was up, it appeared, and was getting ready for the day. When he noticed they were up, he made his way over to them.

“Do you want to stay another day and help?” the woodsman asked. Rum shook his head sadly.

“I wish, but we really need to be leaving as soon as possible. Can you tell us how to get to the city?” Rum asked. The woodsman frowned and shook his head.

“Which city? There’s about three within a five day walk,” the woodsman explained. Rum turned to Belle, hoping she would supply a name.

“Liapolis,” Belle said, suppressing the shudder that threatened to go down her spine at the mention of her hometown. The woodsman noticed but, much to her fortune, chose to ignore it.

“That one’s a little farther. About a seven day journey, I would say. If you head north, you’ll find a road that leads straight to it. However, I would recommend walking parallel to the road. All sorts of thievery and violence happens along that road,” the woodsman warned. Belle and Rum nodded gravely at his words.

They started to get ready and it was as Belle was about to pull out her third and final dress that the woodsman stopped her.

“Your dresses are obviously from the city. If you are going to be the husband of a man from a village, you must dress like one,” he told the girl before pulling a dress out of a small chest. The dress was very plain but to Belle, it looked more beautiful than anything she could imagine.

“It was my wife’s, but she passed a few years ago,” the woodsman explained sadly. Belle swallowed past the lump in her throat.

“I can’t take it. It should be saved for Gretel,” Belle protested. The woodsman shook his head.

“I have quite a few of her dresses. And you desperately need one to help you blend in,” the woodsman told her. Belle finally took the offered dress but handed him her other dress.

“I must at least trade. It won’t mean as much as a mother’s dress, but sometimes it’s nice to have something different,” Belle offered. The woodsman smiled at her offering and took it. 

“My children really seemed to like you. If you ever need anything, as long as it will not cause harm to my children, don’t hesitate to find me,” he told them. Rum smiled gratefully at him as well.

“How exactly will we find you?” Belle asked curiously, hoping for a name from the man who had helped them. He smiled ruefully and shook his head.

“Just ask for the woodsman. They know who I am,” he told them. Belle hugged the man and changed quickly in the darkest corner of the room. She ran her fingers through her hair and packed her things quickly before running her fingers through Bae’s hair, despite his protests.

“You wanted a mother,” she told him playfully, causing him to stick his tongue out at her childishly. She stuck her own tongue out at him.

“But Papa’s hair’s longer than mine and he doesn’t brush his hair!” Bae continued. Belle smiled at the boy before turning to his father.

“Guess that means I have to be fair,” she said, reaching up and running her fingertips lightly through his hair to tug out any knots. She finished just as Hansel and Gretel ran into the cottage, wide-eyed. Their father must’ve told them that Belle, Rum and Bae were leaving. Both ran straight for Belle, hugging her tightly.

“Don’t leave!” Gretel cried. Hansel nodded, agreeing with his sister’s words. Belle smiled sadly down at the children.

“I’m afraid I must. But don’t worry. I will come back and visit you,” Belle promised, hugging both of them tightly as well. All too soon, they were on their way.

The road was not all that difficult to find, and once they had found it they made sure to stay quite a ways from the actual road. They moved rather slow, since Rum seemed to be hurting more than before due to his helpfulness the day before.

As they walked, Belle thought. She knew when they entered the city, they would be required to scan their fingerprints. Hers would reveal her truth and she would be captured, no doubt. However, the cover of being Rum’s wife helped slightly. If she was somehow unable to scan her fingerprints, Rum’s would count as hers. That is, if she could claim to be a peasant. Peasant women tended to lose their identity when they married, according to the cities. 

“What are you thinking of?” Rum asked her after noticing her long silence. Belle shrugged, watching Bae skip in front of her.

“How to get into the city. Pretending to be a peasant wife would get rid of part of the problem, but if my hands are in good condition, I’ll still have to scan my fingerprints and I would be caught,” Belle explained quietly. Rum shook his head.

“We have seven days to find a solution,” he told her. She didn’t even have a chance to respond before they heard something coming. A car. Belle’s face quickly lost color as she abandoned Rum to grab Bae and pull him close to her, back to where Rum was. They hid in a little wooded area.

“What’s that?” Bae asked quietly, but Belle shushed him, watching as the car stopped at a log that was in the way. It was a limousine, she noticed. So it was someone of importance. She watched as people started getting out of the limousine to move the log, including the man who appeared to be the one who was rich. As they all got out, Belle watched someone who seemed oddly familiar climb into the limo and pull out a small bag of jewels. 

She had just realized where she had seem the person before when the rich man turned and saw the thief. The thief didn’t have a chance. She was instantly pinned to the ground under the rich man, her hood fallen off. Belle couldn’t contain herself. She sprained from her hiding spot instantly. 

“There you are, sister!” Belle shouted. Both the rich man and the girl stared at her, shocked. 

“We’ve been so worried! Why, even my husband and boy wouldn’t stay at home. We were afraid you’d gotten hurt!” Belle quickly let the words fall from her lips. Bae and Rum slowly came out of the woods as well, realizing she meant to reveal them for whatever she was scheming.

“And you are?” the rich man asked. Belle immediately lowered her eyes.

“My name is Ana. This is my sister Mary. She got lost in the woods and we’ve been searching everywhere. I always told her that if she ever got lost, to try to find a map and find us,” Belle quickly improvised. The man didn’t seem to buy it too well.

“Would you mind us scanning your fingerprints then?” he questioned. Belle lowered her eyes.

“I’ve never had mine done. They told me I don’t have an identity outside of my husband,” Belle explained. The man offered her a sympathetic smile.

“This can be the first time,” he said, pulling out a small device. Before he could take her hand, Belle gasped, staring at Bae. He was still standing near the woods, right next to a thorn bush. 

“Oh darling, don’t move! You’re caught in that bush!” Belle called, rushing towards him. She pushed Bae back slightly before plunging her hands into the thorn bush. She focused on getting at least two cuts on each of her finger before turning to the girl she’d called Mary.

“Mary dear, can you help me? Bae’s stuck and I can’t seem to get him out,” Belle called, hoping ‘Mary’ would understand what she was doing. The rich man let go of ‘Mary’ and she rushed over.

“What are you doing?” the girl hissed at Belle. She shook her head.

“Cut each fingerprint,” Belle murmured. After a few minutes, Belle pulled Bae free.

“Are you okay?” she asked the boy. Bae nodded, wide-eyed. She turned to face the rich man, who was staring at her hands in horror. Belle glanced down, as if only now noticing.

“Oh dear!” Belle said, faking dismay. ‘Mary’ did the same. The rich man seemed to be at a loss for words as he turned quickly and pulled a first aid kit from the car. The man bandaged up their hands carefully. 

“Well aren’t you charming?” ‘Mary’ told him sarcastically. He glanced up from his hands to stare at her.

“I have a name, you know,” he began. ‘Mary’ shook her head.

“Don’t care. Charming suits you,” ‘Mary’ shot back at him. To Belle’s surprise, the man smiled. 

“Call me whatever you want to. Now, where are you heading?” Charming asked. ‘Mary’ turned to Belle expectantly. Belle just shook her head.

“Somewhere. We were looking for a new place to live when we lost Mary,” Belle lied. Charming’s smile turned into a frown. Belle felt an arm wrap itself around her waist tightly. She turned to see that Rum and Bae had walked up to them. 

“Why are you leaving?” Charming questioned. Belle turned to Rum, feeling exhausted of the lies already.

“A man in the town attacked my wife and tried to blame it on her. We were just wanting to find a new safe place for our family to grow,” Rum lied smoothly. Charming seemed to take this in cautiously.

“Well I must be leaving. I have an appointment in Liapolis in three hours,” Charming explained. He turned to see the rest of his men had finished moving the tree.

“I do hope we meet again sometime, Ana, Mary, and…” he said to Rum.

“Rum. And our son Bae,” Rum introduced. Charming nodded. 

 

“Like I said, nice to meet you. Sorry about your hands,” Charming said, but even Belle could hear the sarcasm in his voice. He knew. He knew and he was letting them go. He stared down at his pouch that ‘Mary’ had tried to take and opened it, pulling out a small ring before handing the pouch back to ‘Mary’.

“It appears you were right. There is a map on this bag. Take it. It can help you find your way,” he told ‘Mary’. She took it, eyes wide. Then, without another word, he crawled back into the limo and they were gone. 

 

Rum:

 

Rum followed as Belle led them back into the woods, the new girl in tow as well. Once they were a good ways from the road, Belle stopped and pulled the new girl into a tight hug.

“Snow! I thought you were dead!” Belle cried. The girl, Snow, smiled back at her.

“I thought you were dead! Regina announced your death three years ago,” Snow explained. Rum was confused. Dead? Who was Regina?

Belle was frowning at her friend but turned to Rum, noticing how confused he and Bae appeared.

“Rum, this is my dear friend Snow White. Her and I…worked…in the same place until three years ago when our boss told us Snow had died. She must do that any time anyone runs,” Belle said grimly.

“Snow, this is…my husband, Rum, and my son, Bae,” Belle introduced cautiously. Snow’s eyes widened considerably. He realized Snow must know the truth about Belle.

“It’s nice to meet you. And thank you for saving me,” Snow acknowledged. 

“What happened to you?” Belle asked. Snow bit her lip before glancing at Bae.

“I overheard something I shouldn’t have. About Regina and one of her higher paying partners. She tried to kill me but I got away,” Snow explained sadly. Belle’s eyes widened as she pulled the girl into another hug.

“And from your own stepmother, no less,” Belle said sympathetically. This caught Rum off guard.

“Wait- your boss…forced her own stepdaughter to…” he couldn’t say much more in front of Bae, who was ever curious. Snow nodded sadly. 

“What do you do? What’s so bad about it?” Bae asked. Rum shot a look of horror at Belle, who couldn’t help but shoot the same look at Snow. 

“We can talk about it later,” Belle tried, but the boy was not deterred.

“No! I wanna know now! It’s why you have to run, isn’t it? It’s why the people from home were calling you a…whore,” Bae said the last word slowly, as if feeling how it felt on his tongue. Rum nearly slapped the boy.

“Bae, I would appreciate it if you never used that word again,” Rum ordered strictly. Belle bent down a little, staring at the defiant boy.

“Oh Bae, we really must be going,” Belle tried, but Bae would not move.

“I’m not moving until you tell me,” Bae said, sitting down on the ground instantly to prove his point. Belle stared helplessly between Rum and Snow and, once she saw neither offered any help, she sat down in front of the boy. Rum slowly sank to the ground as well, relishing in the opportunity to rest. Snow, not wanting to be the only person standing, mimicked him without a second thought.

“Bae, do you know where babies come from?” Belles started cautiously. Bae seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

“Moraine’s papa told us about it last year, cause he said he didn’t want us having a baby,” Bae finally said. Rum nearly choked at the words. 

“Wait – you made babies?” Bae asked curiously. Snow snorted at his words.

“Hardly. Regina would have paid you so much more if you’d given her some children to sell,” Snow spat. Bae was confused.

“So if you didn’t make babies…what did you do?” Bae asked. Belle appeared incredibly pained and Rum wasn’t feeling too far behind her.

“Did Moraine’s papa explain how exactly babies were made?” Belle asked. Bae shook his head. Belle’s face turned a bright red, turning to Rum for help.

“When two people love each other, they sleep together,” Rum said cautiously, not even touching the tip of the iceberg. Bae’s face lit up.

“Like you, me and Mama last night?” Bae asked excitedly. Belle’s face turned a dark crimson color as she shook her head violently and Rum found himself stuttering out a denial. Even Snow seemed quick to dispel that.

“No. A man and a woman sleep with each other, alone, with no clothes on,” Snow says gently. Bae was still confused.

“How does that make babies?” Bae asked. All three of the adults stared at each other, truly uncomfortable. 

“They touch each other with no clothes on,” Belle finally spat out quickly. These words shocked Bae. 

“And this makes babies?” he asked, horrified. Belle nodded quickly, cheeks painted red. 

“What do you do? You said you can’t make babies,” Bae asked slowly. Rum wanted to badly to end the conversation but he didn’t know how. He was too much of a coward to do anything. So he left Belle to flounder. 

“I did what I would do if I could make babies…but since I can’t make babies, I just didn’t make them. Men…paid me to…not make babies with them,” Belle tried. Rum could tell she felt disgusted even saying the words. Bae appeared horrified as well.

“You let people pay to…touch you?” Bae questioned cautiously. Snow nodded, knowing her friend was near a breakdown by this point.

“She had no choice,” Snow tried, but Bae didn’t understand.

“How did you not have a choice? Why would you…do that?” he asked, horrified. Belle buried her face into her hands, crying silently. Rum scooted closer, awkwardly wrapping an arm around the girl. Snow answered the question for her.

“Belle was in an accident. The accident hurt her father. My stepmother offered to pay his hospital bills and, when he died, the cost to bury him. In return for Belle working for her for five years and giving most of the money to her. She had both a time and a certain amount she had to fulfill. When she finished it, my stepmother wanted to make her stay and keep doing it,” Snow explained, also placing an arm around her friend’s shoulders.

“I thought you left before she did,” Bae accused. Snow smiled sadly at the boy.

“Indeed I did, but I’ve seen my mother do this to many people,” Snow explained. Bae seemed to be taking it considerably well, until another thought crossed his mind.

“Those men in town. They gave Papa money. Did they…touch you too?” he asked, wide-eyed. Belle pulled her face from her hands, trying to wipe the tears away quickly.

“They did Bae. I just didn’t want them to hurt you or your Papa. I wanted you to be safe,” she tried explaining to him. 

“Y-you said you’d keep doing it, along the way! That’s what you were talking about,” Bae accused. Belle could only take his words like a beating. Bae didn’t like it when she hid her face. He pulled her hands away and held her face so she was staring right at him.

“I don’t want you doing that anymore. I-I want you to be my Mama. And be with my Papa. A-and not let other men touch you,” Bae said decisively. Belle’s eyes held much shock at that statement.

“But Bae, we have to have money, and a place to stay while we travel. I-it may not be the best thing for me, but Bae, if it keeps you safe I have to do it,” Belle swore. Bae shook his head stubbornly.

“No. I don’t want anyone but Papa touching you. I want a Mama,” Bae repeated. Belle appeared incredibly conflicted. Rum felt despair in the pit of his stomach. This was his fault. If he wasn’t a cripple, he could work and earn the money and wouldn’t have to force Belle to do anything. He wouldn’t have to force Belle to give herself away to take care of his son.

“Belle, I’ve got some money still. And these jewels…Charming…gave me. And if worse comes to worse, I don’t have anyone anymore. I could… do it for us,” Snow offered tentatively. Belle turned, staring at her friend with wide eyes.

“But…Snow, you hated it as much as I did,” Belle said quietly. Snow nodded solemnly before glancing at Bae, who was watching with such fervor it scared Rum.

“Belle, you have a son now. He may not be from birth, but he’s still your son. I would do anything to have my daughter back,” Snow said sadly.

“You have a daughter?” Bae asked curiously. Snow nodded miserably. 

“My stepmother took her from me after she was born and sold the baby to someone before I was even out of the hospital,” Snow said sadly. Bae stared at her for a moment.

“We’ll help you find your daughter!” Bae said excitedly. She turned to Belle who, in turn, turned to Rum. He shrugged.

“She’s probably in the same city, and we are heading there,” Rum said uncomfortably, unused to making all the important decisions. His words overjoyed both Snow and Belle. Bae even seemed happier, knowing that his newfound Mama would not let any other man touch her, and that his newly acquired aunt would be with them as well. Snow and Bae trailed a bit ahead as Belle walked awkwardly along Rum.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t want to tell him,” Belle said sadly. Rum shook his head.

“He took it better than I’d hoped,” Rum said. Belle nodded, staring at the boy.

“He sure is something else,” Belle said, the ghost of a smile gracing her lips. Rum smiled as well, until a part of what Bae said came flooding back to him.

“Belle…about what Bae said…I want you to know, I do not plan on…touching you, as Bae puts it,” Rum said awkwardly. Belle nodded, understanding.

“I figured that out when you became the first man to not take me,” Belle said thoughtfully. Rum glanced at her sideways.

“It’s nothing against you. It’s just…I don’t believe in…touching…unless I truly love someone,” Rum admitted, feeling his cheeks turn pink at the confession. He refused to look at her until her hand slid into his and gave it a quick squeeze. 

“I understand Rumplestiltskin, I truly do. I wish…I wish I had been given that chance,” she admitted softly. This caused Rum to nearly fall.

“Your first was…paid for?” Rum asked hesitantly. It made him feel awkward to ask it but he felt something else coiling inside of him…fury? Rage? He was so unused to that. He had never truly felt those emotions before.

“Yes. And it cost the man quite a bit. Regina – my boss – made sure of that,” Belle said with a hollow laugh. She tugged at him to keep walking and he complied relunctantly.

“What about Bae’s mother? Did you love her?” Belle asked. Rum hated the question, but he knew after the amount of personal questions he had just asked her, she had every right to ask him that.

“I thought I had, at the time. Now, I’m not too sure I did. Which is why I am so dead set on making sure that I love the girl if I ever do it again,” Rum admitted openly. 

“Are you two almost done making eyes at each other? We need to hurry up!” Snow’s voice interrupted them. Bae laughed as well as he watched his new Mama and his Papa stare at each other, hands entwined. The hands were instantly pulled apart and neither of them would look at each other as they made their way to the others.

Snow White hid her smile. She knew what was happening, even if they didn’t. The two of them had what her stepmother had always referred to as the unbreakable curse. 

Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? ANything you noticed or think I should correct upon, let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I might've kinda possibly forgotten about this......DON'T KILL ME!

Regina:

Regina sighed, staring down at her paperwork. Another night of money, another unhappy morning. Ever since Belle had left, she had lost quite the chunk of money. She hadn’t lost that much money from one person since Snow had left. 

Regina watched as the last girl came in from the night. Emma Swan. Emma was the newest member of Regina’s screwed up ‘family’, and she sure packed a punch. Emma gave Regina the money and paused, glancing around. Regina knew what the girl wanted. It was dreadfully obvious. Emma was Regina’s son’s birth mother, something that both Emma and Henry knew. Regina downright hated the fact that Emma was so close to HER son, but couldn’t afford to fire her. Not now. Plus, no court in their right mind would give a child to a prostitute. Especially not when the adopted mother was as high up as she was.

“Is there any way I can say hi to Henry?” Emma finally asked cautiously. Regina’s first reaction was to scream a no and kick the girl’s sorry butt to the street, but she stopped when she noticed a new email on her laptop. She pulled it up quickly. 

“I’ll make a deal with you, Miss Swan. You pull a double tomorrow night, and I’ll let you come by later today and take Henry out for ice cream. Sound like a plan?” Regina conceded. Emma’s eyes lit up and she nodded.

“What time?” Emma asked eagerly. 

“Four o’clock,” Regina told the mother as she practically skipped out of the house. Regina knew it wasn’t wise, but Henry had been distancing himself from her, ever since Belle had run. Henry had adored Belle and blamed Regina for her leaving. He clung to the book she had left him like a lifeline. 

Regina turned her attention back to the email. It was from David Nolan. Her lip curled into a sneer. It appeared he had made it back to the city unscathed, but he was still having trouble adjusting. Of course he was. He was lucky she’d even found him. When Spencer Nolan, one of Regina’s equals (and there were very few of those around) had died tragically in a car accident, it came to Regina’s attention that the son had been killed a month earlier. 

Regina had found a boy who looked similar to the deceased son and threw him into the place of David Nolan. He inherited the money and position, something that Regina used to her advantage. It helped that he had been some poor villager who had never so much as laid eyes on technology before she had found him. It was like taking candy from a baby, getting him into the position.

Now, if only she could take care of her step daughter. The girl was out there somewhere, and Regina did not like leaving loose ends. She needed to take care of Belle as well. The girl had been gone three weeks. Regina had gotten no alerts, so the girl was sticking to villages. The thought made Regina snicker. The only thing Belle could do in villages was sex, leaving her no better off than when she had been working for Regina. Worse off, actually. Despite what the girls thought, Regina did protect them. She made sure they had housing, food, and protection. If one didn’t check in by a certain time, she’d find them and make sure they were safe. When they got…in trouble, she gave them paid time off and took the babies off their hands, selling them to the highest bidders (only failing to do so once when that Ashley girl insisted on keeping her baby…which led to a second deal). Her girls were protected. 

Belle was no longer one of her girls. She was not allowed to make a hit on Belle. That was part of the contract. Plus, her son would never forgive her if she killed Belle, and she knew she could never do that to Henry. However, she could kill whoever got close to Belle. The girl was vulnerable; it wouldn’t be too long before she met one of the very few nice guys still left. The guy would offer to help her, and they would come down with a curse. Love. 

Once she ordered the death of Belle’s lover, Belle would come crying back to her. Regina knew how to work the game. In her years of doing this, there had only been one time that this method hadn’t worked: Snow White. But it would. Snow would eventually fall in love too. As soon as she ripped their happiness from them, they would realize what they needed was Regina, once more.

Regina smiled as she thought of it. Yes, it would work. After all, it was what her mother had done to her when she was a young prostitute in her mother’s house.

It was just Regina’s way of continuing the circle of life.

 

Rum:

They had been walking all day. All day was a long time for a cripple. Rum found himself leaning more and more on his walking stick until he could barely move his leg without pain shooting through his entire body. Belle and Bae were walking ahead of him. Belle must have created some sort of game to keep Bae entertained because he kept pointing at things and laughing. 

“Are you okay?” the new girl asked him softly. Snow. He nodded, making sure to keep his teeth clenched. He took another step and it seemed the fates were against him. His knee locked up and he tumbled to the ground in pain. Belle and Bae stopped in their tracks and were instantly standing over him. 

“Papa, are you alright?” Bae asked. He tried to help his father stand, but Rum just couldn’t. A slim arm wrapped itself around his waist, helping to hoist him up. Belle. He quickly wrapped an arm around her, using her to keep him up. He realized as he stood that his arm was much higher than he thought it was. His fingers were pressed tightly against the side of one of her breasts, something he tried very hard not to think of. 

“We need to stop for the night,” Snow said finally. Belle nodded as well, leaving Rum outnumbered. 

“How close is the nearest village?” Belle asked. Rum shook his head, unsure, but Bae seemed to know.

“I saw a small house ahead. We shouldn’t be far,” Bae said. Belle nodded.

“I can get us a place to stay for the night,” she murmured, only to stop when Bae turned accusingly towards her. Snow rested a hand on Belle’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I can do it. Don’t break your promise to Bae,” Snow murmured as well. Belle shook her head once Bae turned back to face forward.

“I would love to do just that, but I can’t. I won’t allow anything to happen to Bae or Rum. And my body is the only thing I have that I can trade for their safety,” Belle said bravely. It pained Rum to hear her talk like that.

“You don’t have to protect us. Especially if your body is the price,” Rum insisted. Belle smiled sadly at him and said nothing. They travelled in a slightly uncomfortable silence until they reached the house that must be on the edge of town. Or so they hoped. Snow knocked on the door, turning to Belle and offering her a smile.

“I’ll find out about town and get us a place to stay,” she reassured the girl. The door was jerked open to reveal a girl who looked the same age, if not younger than Belle. She had on red coat. 

“Is there a town nearby?” Snow asked the girl. She shook her head sadly.

“It’s about a two hour walk from here. Do you need a place to stay?” the girl asked. Snow almost said no, but she reached into her pocket and pulled out some of the jewels Charming had given her. 

“Is this enough for us to stay the night? My sister and her family, they cannot travel too far at a time,” Snow apologized. When the girl saw them, her eyes widened.

“You’re the spinner, from the town over,” she accused instantly. Rum’s own eyes widened. She must visit their town occasionally to recognize him. Rum nodded slowly. The girl stared at them for a moment before pushing the door open.

“Come in. Granny is in town picking up some groceries and should be back soon,” she said. Rum’s eyes widened. She recognized him yet didn’t turn him out. Belle helped him into the room and into a chair. He released her instantly, not noticing her wince from the pressure he had been applying on her. 

“I’m Red, by the way. I don’t think I’ve met you two before,” the girl said to Snow and Belle.

“I’m S…Mary, and this is my sister Belle,” Snow quickly lied. Red saw through it.

“Whoever you are, I don’t plan on turning you in. I just need to know what to call you,” Red said softly.

“Snow White,” Snow finally said. Red’s eyes widened, showing that she recognized the name, but she didn’t say anything else. At least, she didn’t until she noticed Snow and Belle’s hands.

“What happened to your hands?” she asked. Belle shrugged.

“We couldn’t have our fingerprints scanned. I found a temporary solution. But it’ll only last a few days. Then I’m afraid I may have to burn myself,” Belle finally said. This caused Rum’s eyes to hit hers immediately.

“Burn?” Rum asked hoarsely. Even Bae looked horrified.

“Why would you have to burn yourself?” he asked. Belle shook her head.

“Burns take longer to heal than cuts. And it would burn my fingerprints off for a few days, a week even. No fingerprints means no scans,” Belle explained grimly. Red shook her head at the words.

“Well, we need to get your hands cleaned up. Come, you too Snow. You two could probably use a good rinsing. If you go behind the curtain, I’ll go get you some water,” Red offered. Snow and Belle both offered her a grateful smile and did as she said. 

The two girls walked behind the curtain and, to Rum’s chagrin, he could still see their outlines. Bae was staring at pictures on the wall; he hoped the boy continued to stare at the pictures. His face turned even brighter as Snow helped Belle out of her dress. 

“Belle! I’m surprised you can even use your hands,” he heard Snow murmur. As the dress dropped, Rum watched Snow jump back from the silhouette of Belle.

“Where did those bruises come from?” Snow hissed quietly. Bruises.

“It must’ve been from a few days ago,” Belle said quickly. He watched as Snow moved closer to the girl.

“No, those are fresh. Brand new,” Snow said. She bent down and quickly pulled the dress back up before dragging the girl out to them. Belle was barely holding the dress up with her injured hands as Snow marched angrily up to Rum. 

“What are these?” Snow asked, pulling the dress away from Belle and dropping the sides. On her right side, the side of the breast was mottled with fresh bruises. Five of them. His handprint. His eyes widened.

“Snow, it’s okay. I bruise easily. He was just trying to,” Belle started but Snow wasn’t going to have it.

“Just trying to what?” Snow exploded.

“Walk. He was just trying to walk,” Belle explained quietly. Bae was paying too much attention now, Rum noticed miserably. He stared at Belle.

“Papa, what are those?” Bae asked, pointing at Belle’s breasts. Rum’s face flushed dark scarlet, as did Belle’s as she pulled the dress tighter to her. 

“I-I,” Belle started but was cut off by Red rushing into the room. She ushered Snow and Belle back behind the curtain before glaring at Rum. Now Bae was watching, curious. 

“What are they?” Bae repeated. 

“They’re called breasts, Bae,” Rum finally managed to spit out. He could see a now dress-less Belle and Snow freeze behind the curtain. Red quickly hurried them back to washing. 

“What are they used for, Papa?” Bae persisted, staring. Rum grabbed Bae and pulled him closer.

“Don’t stare. That’s not polite. They…babies get milk from them?” Rum tried explaining. The door slammed open to reveal an older lady walking in. She snorted at his words.

“That’s one way to put it. Another way is that they are for men to play with,” the older lady said irritably. Rum quickly averted his eyes from the girls, who were just finishing up.

The lady’s words did not satisfy Bae.

“Mama doesn’t need them then! Cause she said she can’t have babies, and I don’t want men playing with her!” Bae protested defiantly. The lady let out a startled laugh. Belle peeked her head around the curtain. Snow’s head followed.

“Bae, what about your father? What if your father wants to play with them?” Snow teased. This caused an entire new round of red-faced sputtering. Unfortunately Bae didn’t seem to get the hint that this was an uncomfortable topic for everyone.

“Do you, Papa?” he asked. The girls were getting their dresses on and Snow and Belle came out, followed by Red.

“Yes, do you, Papa?” Snow questioned teasingly. 

“That’s enough of this talk. Bae, you need to go wash your face and I’ll comb out your hair after Red finishes bandaging my hands,” Belle lectured the boy. Bae smiled at her, a smile that seemed to hold much more knowledge than it should. Red sat down with Belle and started wrapping her hands carefully.

 

“Granny, this is Snow White and her sister, Belle,” Red introduced. Belle smiled at the older lady.

“It’s very nice to meet you… Granny. This is my…husband, Rum, and my son, Bae, is back there,” Belle introduced gracefully. Granny’s eyes narrowed over the stumble Belle had with the word husband. 

“The two of you should probably be getting married then,” Granny said, her words straightforward. Belle was startled and glanced at Rum before back at Granny.

“No…I mean,” Belle stopped herself abruptly, staring down. Granny stared knowingly at the girl.

“You’re in trouble. I know how to recognize a girl in trouble. Now, what kind of trouble are you in?” Granny asked. Belle’s eyes jumped back to Granny’s and watched as Granny’s eyes fell to her flat stomach. Belle shook her head quickly.

“No. I can’t…I can’t have children,” Belle said. One of Granny’s eyebrows lifted, as did Red’s. Red pulled Belle down so she could start bandaging her hands. Rum agreed with Snow; it was a miracle Belle could use her hands for anything. Despite being washed, they were a mess.

“I was in an accident five years ago that left me unable to conceive,” Belle finally said, realizing the issue. Granny nodded.

“I already figured out he wasn’t your son,” she added. Red nodded as well.

“You’re much too young to have a son his age. How old are you, Bae?” Red called out. Bae hurried into the room, his face now cleaner than before. 

“I’m ten,” Bae said. Belle immediately shook her head.

“I’m twenty-four,” Belle lied. Granny gracefully dropped it. 

As soon as Belle’s hands were bandaged, she motioned for Bae to come sit in her lap. The boy happily complied, waiting patiently as Belle attempted to dig through her bag for something. Rum felt compassion for the girl and took the bag gently from her.

“What are you looking for?” Rum asked quietly. Snow had drifted into the other room with Red and Granny and the three of them were quietly conversing. 

“A wide-toothed comb,” Belle said. Rum dug for a few moments, surprised at the sheer amount of stuff that was crammed into the small bag, before pulling out the comb. He set it carefully in Belle’s hand and watched as she struggled to close her fingers around the comb. Rum sighed and slid onto the ground, wincing as his leg hit. He scooted himself directly behind Belle.

“Lean back and I can comb his hair, then yours if you want it,” Rum offered tentatively. Belle gratefully handed him the comb and leaned back against his chest. Rum began to comb Bae’s hair, blown away by the sheer amount of knots present.

“Didn’t you brush his hair this morning?” Rum asked Belle. Belle laughed and shook her head.

“I combed through it with my fingers,” Belle reminded him.

“Mama, can you read me a story like you did last night?” Bae asked excitedly. Without waiting for a yes, the boy started digging in Belle’s bag, pulling out the black device. 

“Sure. Push the button on the top to turn it on,” Belle told him. Bae did so expertly, immediately having it ready. Belle started to read where she had left off the night before, with a fairytale story. 

Rum finished Bae’s hair and moved onto Belle’s hair cautiously. After a few minutes of combing and listening to her story, he stopped.

“What ARE you reading him?” Rum asked. 

“Grimm’s Fairy Tales. Have you never heard them?” Belle asked, trying to turn around and face him. Rum held her head in place.

“Don’t move. And no. I never learned how to read,” Rum admitted. Belle shook her head.

“Well, we’ll have to change that. You and Bae will learn to read,” Belle swore softly before resuming her reading. As she read, Granny, Red, and Snow came into the room. Snow sat down on one side of Rum so that she could see the words Belle was reading. Red eventually sat down on the other side, watching as well. Granny sat in a rocker by the fire, taking in the scene with hawk-like eyes. Bae yawned at one point and shifted in Belle’s lap. She continued to read but lowered her voice until she finished a story and stopped all together.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve heard any of Grimm’s stories being read aloud. Most people do not like them,” Granny observed. Belle sighed sadly.

“It’s a shame really. Each of these stories has a great moral to it. I enjoy teaching lessons, and I feel that stories do the best teaching,” Belle said. Granny nodded in agreement. Belle’s eyes wandered around the room before they rested on Rum’s legs that were still casually on either side of her. His injured knee looked swollen, nearly twice the size it should be and she was seeing it through the pants. 

“Rum, your leg,” Belle murmured. Rum shook his head.

“It’ll be fine,” he reassured her. Belle shook her head.

“No. You can’t walk with that tomorrow. We’re still days away from the city,” she said. Her lips settled into a grim line of determination.

“Granny, do you have any technology?” Belle asked. Granny shook her head instantly.

“Any electricity, power of any kind?” she persisted, yet still Granny shook her head.

“Rum, can you dig through my bag and pull out a small black device?” Belle asked. She knew it was in there. She had turned it off as soon as she left. There was a slim possibility she could be tracked through it, but that was slim, and she conserved the power for when she needed it the most. Rum pulled out the cell and Belle powered it on.

“In the morning I’ll have someone pick us up and drive us to the city. I didn’t want to have to call in my favor to him so soon, but he’s one of the many in the city that owe me favors,” Belle explained, waiting impatiently for the phone to turn on.

“We can walk it,” Rum said stubbornly but Belle was not going to have it.

“No we cannot, Rum. It’s not just you, either. I give Bae maybe another day before he can’t walk much either. This may make it easier to get into the city as well,” Belle added. The phone finally turned on.

“Who are you calling?” Snow asked curiously. Belle smiled at her.

“Someone who owes me a favor,” Belle said cryptically. 

“Can I go to the city with you?” Red asked immediately, turning to Granny for permission. Granny hesitated, as did Belle.

“We aren’t exactly the safest people to travel with,” Belle said warningly. Red shook her head.

“That just adds to the adventure. Please?” she begged. Belle turned to Granny.

“She can if it is okay with you,” Belle finally said. Granny sighed loudly.

“I guess, but you’d bettered return!” Granny warned. Red nearly squealed in joy. 

Belle’s phone had finally finished turning on. She painstakingly dialed the number and pressed talk, holding it up to her ear.

“Hello?” a man’s voice asked cautiously.

“Jefferson? It’s Belle. I need to cash in that favor.”


	6. Jefferson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you notice anything wrong, I'm sorry. I'm just posting what I'd already completed. :)
> 
> Andi

Belle:

“What do you need?” Jefferson asked cautiously. Belle knew it was late at night, that Jefferson’s daughter Grace was more than likely trying to sleep.

“Don’t worry. I need you in the morning,” Belle corrected. She could practically see Jefferson calm down at her words.

“What can I do?” he asked her. 

“I’m in a bit of trouble, Jefferson,” Belle said, biting her lip as she did. Snow sucked in a quick breathe.

“Wait- is it the Jefferson I’m thinking of?” she hissed quietly. Belle nodded.

“Is that Snow? I thought she was dead,” Jefferson said, shocked. 

“She’s not. In the morning, I need you to drive and come get us. We’re south of the city, about five to six days walk from the city. In the woods, in a small cottage. You can track my phone signal after we get off of here real quick and get the coordinates,” Belle said quickly. Jefferson was silent for a moment.

“Who all is we?” he finally asked.

“Me. And Snow White, my new sister. And my new husband and son. And our friend,” Belle said, hoping to ease him into each new person. Jefferson laughed nervously. 

“You’ve got a good cover story going, I suppose. What is my cover story to be?” Jefferson asked. Belle thought for a moment, trying to think of the most effective way to cover all grounds.

“You want a new caretaker for your daughter. Snow. But Snow wouldn’t leave her sister behind, so I am coming with my family as well. And our friend wanted to see the city,” Belle suggested.

“Well, part of that works. Where do you plan on living, should I be asked?” Jefferson questioned.

“With you, of course. Your house is large, we are but poor villagers who wouldn’t mind sharing a room for our family. We get a room in your estate in return for Snow watching your daughter. My son can play with her as well. And our friend is only visiting for the time,” Belle said, glad that her mind was able to concoct stories on the spot.

“And how long am I hiring you all for?” Jefferson asked drily.

“Not long, I’m sure. You’re only giving Snow a chance. Maybe she’ll screw up after a week and we will be sent back,” Belle said. 

“So you only need to be in the city for a short amount of time?” Jefferson questioned instantly, pouncing on her choice of words.

“Only long enough for me to cash in a few more favors. After all, Regina is still raging after us, I’m sure,” Belle scoffed at the words. Jefferson chuckled lightly at the words.

“That she is. I’d been informed you were killed most tragically when I asked for you last week. Shame, really. I even told her my daughter would miss you,” Jefferson said sarcastically. Belle bit back a laugh, not wanting to wake up Bae.

“I’m sure she appreciated that one. She paid me occasionally to watch Henry as well. I wonder how many other of my usuals were disappointed. Many of them owe me favors,” Belle mused. 

“Were they all because of something as trivial as my reasoning?” Jefferson asked lightly. Belle couldn’t hold back the tiny laugh that bloomed in her throat. 

“You would be surprised how many men ended up freaking out over their child being sick and having not the slightest clue how to help them. Most of them, indeed, owed me over something such as that,” Belle reassured him. 

“Is it acceptable for me to bring Grace with me?” Jefferson asked, obviously wanting to get back on track quickly. 

“Of course. As long as you tell her to keep a secret. We don’t want her ruining our secret and putting herself in danger,” Belle said, making sure the words came out just right. 

“Okay. We will be there around nine in the morning. I’ll track your phone as soon as we hang up. Give me five minutes before powering it off, please. Is that all?” Jefferson asked, his voice taking a slight sarcastic lilt to it. 

“Yes. Oh. Can you tell Dr. Wale that I will be coming to see him? Ask him when will be the best time tomorrow,” Belle added.

“Are you hurt?” Jefferson asked quickly. Belle shook her head, instantly forgetting he couldn’t see her.

“No, I’m fine. But I do plan on cashing in my favor with him. It involves my husband,” Belle said casually. Jefferson sighed in relief.

“Good. I didn’t want to scare Grace,” Jefferson covered. 

“Liar. You were worried. Admit it,” Belle teased.

“Well I wasn’t not worried,” Jefferson teased right back.

“I’ll let you go. Thank you so much,” Belle said earnestly.

“After everything you did for Grace, this is nothing,” Jefferson reassured her as he hung up. 

“What is that?” Rum asked quietly. Belle had forgotten he was right there. That he was what she was leaning against. 

“A cell phone. I used it to call a friend who owed me a favor,” Belle explained. Rum still seemed uneasy.

“Who is this Jefferson?” he asked. Belle shook her head.

“He’s a man I…worked with, once upon a time. I saved his daughter’s life and he owes me,” Belle explained gently. She could still feel him flinch at her words.

“How many?” Rum asked quietly. Belle glanced up. She noticed that the others weren’t in the room. How long had they been out of the room? She had no clue.

“How many what?” Belle asked.

“How many men?” Rum finally forced the words out.

“I-I don’t know. Many. Too many to count. I lost count after the first few months,” Belle admitted, feeling her cheeks heat up in shame. 

“This…Jefferson…he was more than once?” Rum advanced cautiously.

“He was…a few times. After I saved his daughter’s life, he felt like he couldn’t, so he paid for my company instead,” Belle admitted.

Granny, Red, and Snow chose that moment to walk back in.

“If you would like, you guys can have my bed,” Red offered. Belle shook her head instantly.

“Oh no, we couldn’t do that. Bae and I are just fine here. It’s warm,” Belle added. Rum nodded as well.

“I don’t see a problem with right here,” he said, supporting her. He wouldn’t feel comfortable taking the girl’s bed either. 

“Nonsense. You three do not need to be sleeping on the floor,” Granny objected. Belle turned her head towards Granny.

“We can fare much easier than you can. You’ve already opened up your house to us graciously. Plus, Bae is already asleep and I don’t want to risk waking him,” Belle protested.

“Is Bae short for something?” Red asked quickly, curiously. Belle turned her head towards Rum, waiting. She didn’t even know Bae’s real name. The thought made Rum feel guilty for not sharing. However, he had only known the girl a few days. A few days, and she had already wormed her way into Bae’s heart. 

“Baelfire,” Rum told them. Red nodded with a smile.

“We should probably be getting some sleep. My friend is picking us up at nine in the morning,” Belle told them. The words prompted a squeal from Red. Snow didn’t appear as happy. She came close to Belle, sitting down next to them.

“Is it really safe to trust Jefferson?” Snow hissed. Belle nodded stubbornly.

“He’s safe, trust me. He would do anything for his girl. And his girl loves me,” Belle insisted. Snow frowned.

“Henry loves you too. But that didn’t stop Regina,” Snow retorted. Belle shrugged.

“Regina, despite everything, really is doing the best she can for Henry. I truly believe that,” Belle said. Snow laughed at the girl.

“You’re always seeing the good in people. That’s your flaw,” she said. 

“And seeing the bad in people is yours,” Belle shot back. Snow sighed and shook her head.

“I guess I’ll have to trust you then,” she said, although Rum could tell from her words that she was telling something far from the truth.

“Why don’t you trust this Jefferson?” Rum asked carefully. Belle shook her head, but Snow wasn’t to be deterred.

“Jefferson is a bit of a loose cannon. A bit mad, I guess you could say. I had a few…not so pleasant incidents with him, before he started requesting Belle personally,” Snow admitted.

“What did you do, in the city?” Red asked curiously. It seemed that the girl was only following enough of the conversation to interject at random points. 

“What most young girls are required to do to make it in the cities,” Snow said glumly. 

“Prostitution,” Granny said knowingly. She didn’t say it with disgust as most women did, nor did she say it with pleasure like some men did. She said it apathetically, with the hint of a reminiscent tone to show that she had suffered somehow from it.

“Is that how Bae was born?” Granny asked gently.

“No,” Rum and Belle both said immediately. One of Granny’s eyebrows lifted. 

“I was not in that…occupation…when Bae was born,” Belle said lightly. Rum noticed how she was twisting the words, still claiming Bae as her son but without downright lying about him.

“Then how did you get into that occupation, especially with a child and husband? I’m sure neither was happy about it,” Granny said. Belle was grateful she wasn’t outright calling Belle a liar. She decided that Granny, and the others for that matter, deserved to know the exact truth of the matter.

“Five years ago, I was in an accident. I was…visiting my father, I guess, my memory’s kind of fuzzy about it, but we were in an accident. He was put in critical condition and I was injured as well. We had nowhere near enough money to pay for the hospital. We were approached by someone who offered us a deal. Five years of my…service…and a majority of the money and the bills would be paid. My father would be buried on the expenses as well. I had to meet a certain amount of money and time limit. It was the only way. So I stayed in the city for five years,” Belle said. 

Rum could see how she had obviously altered certain parts to fit their story better. Granny was obviously not buying all of it, but she did pretend for their sake. 

“Do you plan on going back to it?” Granny persisted.

“No. I promised Bae I wouldn’t. Unless I have to, I don’t want to do it again,” Belle said quickly. Granny offered the girl a smile.

“Good. Stay away from that, if you can. Red, under no circumstance do I want you doing that,” Granny ordered. Belle could practically see Red bristling from the comment, but she made no move to argue. 

123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432

When morning came around, everyone was still exhausted. Snow had slept with Red in her bed and Belle woke up with her arms curled around a still-sleeping Bae and Rum’s arms still around her. Snow was staring at them, amused.

“The three of you really do look like a family,” Snow observed. 

“I wish it could stay like this, forever,” Belle admitted. Snow’s smirk vanished at her words.

“Why can’t it?” Snow asked, her voice a mere whisper.

“I can feel it. Something bad is going to happen. And I can’t let anything bad happen to them. They’re the first people to ever care for me, since my mother died,” Belle poured out her heart. Snow moved closer, as if she were trying to figure out how to wrap her arm around the girl without waking up either male. 

“Oh honey, you need to stop worrying. Take the time you have and cherish it. You never know how soon it’ll be before that time is gone,” Snow told her sadly. Belle shook her head.

“But I don’t want it to end,” Belle whispered. She started to say more but stopped when she felt stirring. Rum was waking up. His movements also seemed to wake Bae up. 

“What time is it?” Belle asked Snow. Snow shrugged before digging out a small watch from one of her pockets.

“8:45. We should be getting ready to leave,” Snow said, standing up. That was about the time that Red chose to flounce in the room, a backpack already on her back. 

“I’m ready to go!” she said excitedly. Bae stood up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“A friend of mine is giving us a ride to the city,” Belle told the boy. 

“A ride? On a horse?” the boy asked, confused. Belle laughed and shook her head.

“No silly. In a car. Or, more like a van to fit us all,” she teased. Bae’s eyes lit up.

“We get to ride in a car?” he asked. Belle nodded, seeming almost puzzled before she realized the boy had never stepped foot in a city before.

“Now, we have a new story for when we get to the city. My sister, Mary, is going to work for a man as a caretaker for his girl. She couldn’t bear to leave us, so we are going with her. Does that sound reasonable?” Belle asked the boy solemnly. Bae nodded quickly, eyes wide. Before Belle could say anything else, she heard a car honk outside. Jefferson had arrived.

“Come on!” Belle said, jumping up. She hurried outside, knowing everyone else was hot on her heels. She scooped up her backpack on the way out the door and quickly put her boots on.

“Jefferson!” she called out. He stepped out of the car and went to hug her but was instantly stopped by a small girl who nearly tackled Belle to the ground.

“Belle! I’m so glad you’re not dead!” she cried. Belle smiled and patted the girl’s head affectionately.

“I’m glad I’m not dead too, silly! Do you want to meet my family?” Belle asked. Grace nodded instantly, her nose scrunching up.

“Daddy says I am getting a new caretaker and you are her sister,” Grace said, testing the words carefully. Belle nodded with a smile.

“You are. Grace, this is my sister, Mary, and my husband, Rum. This is my son, Bae, and our friend, Red, her grandmother, Granny,” Belle introduced. Bae was staring at the girl curiously. Grace stared right back at him and smiled, very nearly causing the boy to turn red. 

“You’re married? But I wanted you to be my Mama,” Grace said sadly. 

“She can’t! She’s my mama!” Bae immediately protested angrily. Belle couldn’t help but laugh at the girl’s forlorn-ness over the loss of who she thought was her mother.

“Grace darling, you had a mother. Remember?” she asked the girl gently. Grace nodded her head sadly.

“But you’re so nice,” she said. Belle sighed but said nothing more. She turned to Jefferson, who’s eyes had locked on her hands.

“What happened?” he asked, staring at her hands in shock.

“I had to cut them to keep them from being scanned,” Belle explained. Jefferson shook his head.

“I have one freebie to get a person over the border. Which is good, because the scanner can still read a cut hand,” Jefferson said.

“Snow can’t scan. And neither can I,” Belle said uncomfortably. 

“How cut are your hands?” Jefferson finally asked. Belle turned to Rum, who was standing protectively behind her.

“Can you unwrap my hands?” she asked him gently. Rum dutifully complied, slowly pulling the bloody clothe from her hands. When he finished, Jefferson inspected them and shook his head.

“The scanner would still be able to read it,” Jefferson informed her. Belle bit her lip for a moment, worrying it with her teeth before she turned to Granny.

“Do you have anything hot cooking right now? Like a pot of water boiling?” she asked. Granny nodded slowly.

“I do, but burning your hands would only make them worse. There’s a risk they would have to be cut off,” Granny said. Belle shook her head.

“No, Jefferson has a first aide kit at his house. I can fix them slightly there. But I have to burn the prints off or they’ll read it,” Belle protested. 

“Out of the question,” Jefferson immediately responded.

“It’ll only take a moment,” Belle murmured, pulling away from Rum and running into the house. She heard footsteps behind her but she knew what needed to be done. She found the pot easily and without preamble, stuck both of her hands on the hot surface. She only held them against it for a few seconds, long enough for the pain to make her head pound and do the damage it must. 

Two hands pulled hers away from the pot instantly. Rum. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain from the hands.

“That was stupid,” Jefferson said, glaring down at Belle. Granny came into the room carrying a plant. She cut off a rather large piece of it and started rubbing it against Belle’s hands.

“This is an aloe vera plant. It’ll help the burns,” Granny told her. Belle nodded and continued biting her tongue until the hands were bandaged.

“Can we go now?” Belle asked suddenly. Jefferson nodded, heading towards the car. 

“Thank you so much for your kindness,” Belle said to Granny, allowing the woman to hug her.

“Take care of my granddaughter. And yourself dear,” Granny told her. Belle nodded and her and Rum exited the house. Snow, Red, Bae, and Grace were already in the car. Rum and Belle climbed in next to Jefferson, who motioned for his driver to take off. 

“How long do we get to be in this… car?” Bae asked excitedly.

“About an hour,” Jefferson informed the boy, who seemed extremely pleased by his words. Until he noticed Belle’s hands.

“What happened?” he asked, eyes wide in fright. Belle forced a small smile.

“I accidentally burnt my hands while trying to pour some tea,” Belle fibbed lightly. 

The hour of the drive was spent trying to entertain Bae and Grace and, at some times, Rum. Red and Rum were both rather antsy in the car, showing that it was their first time in one. When they arrived at the city wall, the car stopped and the official requested them step out of the car.

“I’m Jefferson. I told you I would be returning with my daugther’s new caretaker and her family,” Jefferson explained airily. The official nodded and pulled out his scanner.

“You aren’t required to scan the caretaker since I’m assuming she will belong to you,” the official explained in a drone-like voice. Jefferson nodded and pointed to Snow.

“Mary is my daughter’s caretaker,” he said. Jefferson scanned his fingers at ease, as did Grace. Bae stared at the thing, unsure.

“What do I do?” he asked. This caused the official to laugh.

“Have you never scanned your hand before?” he asked. Bae shook his head, staring at the device.

“I’ve never been to the city before,” he told them man earnestly. The official was kind and helped Bae to scan his hand and did the same for Rum and Red. When he got to Belle, she stared at her hands sadly.

“I’m afraid I injured my hands this morning,” Belle said sadly. The official’s walls seemed to instantly go up at her words.

“What happened?” he asked, his eyes cold. Before Belle could say anything, Bae piped up.

“Mama burnt her hands on the tea pot! She’s so clumsy,” Bae said with a little giggle. 

“It’s true. I didn’t realize when I married her that she was so danger-prone. Only last week she nearly cut her fingers right off while cooking dinner,” Rum ad-libbed. 

“I need to see the hands,” the official said. Rum slowly unwrapped Belle’s swollen, oozing hands. The man stared at her hands for a moment, contemplating, before he sighed.

“It wouldn’t read your fingers if we tried. Bandage them back up. You had bettered stick with your husband. It seems that this means you forfeit any rights of being your own individual in the city,” the official said suspiciously. Belle stared at him, bewildered.

“Why would I want to be my own individual?” she asked, feigning confusion.

“Most women come to the city in search of a new life,” the official said, still watching her suspiciously. Belle shook her head.

“Oh no! I wouldn’t be anything without my husband or boy!” Belle protested. With yet another suspicious glance, the man waved them inside. They all climbed back in the car and, as soon as it was closed, Jefferson let out a loud laugh.

“Belle, that was the most convincing…” he stopped the moment he saw her glare. He silenced himself but was still shaking in laughter all the way to his house.

By house, Belle meant mansion. 

The chauffeur dropped them off at the front door where Jefferson quickly escorted them in. 

“Welcome to my lovely abode,” Jefferson said, his voice booming, as they entered. Rum, Bae, and Red took in the sight with wide eyes. Belle’s eyes focused in on only one thing. One person that it.

“It appears you were able to get Dr. Wale here,” Belle said instantly. Jefferson nodded.

“Bae, why don’t you and Grace go play with Snow and Red in the toy room?” Belle suggested lightly, still staring at the man. They instantly ran off, but not before Bae gave Belle a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her stomach. He was then off. 

“Dr. Wale. It’s been awhile,” Belle said professionally. Dr. Wale nodded and, she noticed in relief, was attempting to not check her out. 

“Belle. I was informed you were interested in cashing in your favor. Do you want me to treat your hands?” he asked. Belle shook her head instantly.

“I want you to fix an old injury. On my husband,” she said, gesturing to Rum. Dr. Wale noticed the man instantly and his eyes widened.

“And the boy was…”

“My son,” Belle interrupted him. Dr. Wale’s eyes widened.

“I see,” he finally mustered.

“Will you sit down so I can examine you?” Dr. Wale asked Rum. Rum sat down graciously on a couch and Belle sat dutifully next to him. Jefferson was leaning against the wall, watching curiously.

“It’s his knee,” Belle said, although as soon as Dr. Wale had noticed the man walking he had realized that was what it was.

Rum rolled up his pants leg and Dr. Wale nodded, staring at the grotesque scars.

“Manageable. And here I thought you would ask me for something impossible,” Dr. Wale joked. 

“You can fix it?” Rum asked, eyes wide in shock. Dr. Wale nodded slowly, as if nodding to someone who was dumb.

“Of course. If Jefferson allows me the use of his hospital room, I should have you good as new in a few hours. It may take a few days to adjust however. And after I do this, we will be even?” Dr. Wale asked, directing the question to Belle. She nodded instantly.

“We would be even,” she affirmed. Dr. Wale stared at Rum’s leg for another moment before his eyes slunk back over to her.

“The other nurses miss you in the hospital,” Dr. Wale said softly. Belle smiled.

“I do miss the children I worked with as well, Dr. Wale. But I am dead according to the town and I must remain that way,” Belle explained. Dr. Wale sighed and nodded.

“I figured that would be your answer. But I still couldn’t help but ask. Give me five minutes to prep and then you can come in,” Dr. Wale said, walking into the hospital room Jefferson had. 

“Why does he owe you a favor?” Rum asked quietly. Belle sighed softly, releasing all her pent up worry.

“I used to take over the nurse’s shifts at the hospital at nights when they were rather low. I took care of the children and babies. I couldn’t be paid for the work because I wasn’t qualified but Dr. Wale made it a point to pay me for…well, he claimed it was for other means, and he owed me,” Belle explained quietly.

“You’re lucky to have Belle. She’s probably the closest thing there is to an angel on earth,” Jefferson interjected. Jefferson was wearing a smug grin.

“Well, except the whole whoring part. But still, she’s good at what she does,” Jefferson continued. Rum jerked unsteadily to his feet. Belle stood quickly.

“Calm down, Rum. He’s just trying to frustrate you,” Belle said soothingly. Rum continued to glare at the man.

“She’s mine. I don’t care what you and her did in the past, she is from this moment on mine and mine alone,” Rum spat before hobbling into the hospital room.

“You got yourself a loyal one there,” Jefferson told her as the door closed.

“I really would rather you didn’t egg him on like that,” Belle scolded softly. Jefferson offered his wide grin, one that was notorious for being his mad expression.

“But that’s what makes me who I am. But I do find it odd you never mentioned a husband or child in the years I’ve known you,” Jefferson said. 

“I didn’t mention them to anyone. I didn’t want word to get back to them of what I was being forced to do,” Belle retorted. Jefferson’s eyes softened.

“I would have helped you get out. No one should have to leave their child,” Jefferson said. Belle smiled at him.

“And that, my dear Mad Hatter, is why I call you a friend.”


	7. Chapter 7

Belle:

Belle spent the next few hours in the tea room with Grace and Bae, playing tea. Snow, after allowing Jefferson to disguise her (one of his specialties, he boasted), took Red out to see the city. Belle didn’t want them to leave but couldn’t bear the thought of destroying the look of happiness on Red’s face the moment Snow suggested it.

Belle had initially been worried when Grace suggested they play tea party. She was unsure if Bae would want to do it, but it seemed she was wrong about that. Bae was instantly intrigued by the game Grace played, asking all sorts of questions and doing exactly as she suggested. 

“Can we play Ball next?” Grace asked eagerly. Belle wanted to protest but couldn’t bring herself to. Grace had all the toys in the world, but no real friends. No real friends but her stuffed animals and her father who would give her the world if she asked for it. 

“I don’t know. We don’t have an even number of people,” Belle started. That was the moment that Jefferson chose to waltz in. Of course.

“What’s a Ball?” Bae asked eagerly. Grace laughed at him.

“Oh! It’s a giant dance! They used to have them a lot, a long time ago! I wish I could have gone to a ball,” Grace said dreamily. Bae appeared embarrassed by this.

“But I can’t dance,” he said. Belle couldn’t resist smiling at the dear boy now.

“Darling, I can teach you,” Belle told him, standing from their tea table. Grace immediately ran to her father and started dancing. Belle gently placed Bae’s hands where they should go and moved slowly, leading him until he could catch on. 

It didn’t take Bae long before he was leading Belle across the floor, even braving a twirl. She was giggling when she noticed the clock.

The hours had somehow passed. Rum should be done now. Belle stopped dancing.

“How about you dance with Grace for awhile? I’m going to go check on your father,” Belle told the boy. This was the wrong thing to say.

“What’s wrong with Papa?” he asked instantly. Belle smiled and shook her head.

“Nothing dearie. We’re fixing his knee,” Belle explained gently. This prompted a giant grin from the boy. 

“Papa’s going to be as good as new?” Bae squeaked. Belle nodded at the boy who had started jumping up and down. Belle snuck out, wry smile still on her lips, and headed for the hospital room.

“Belle!” Dr. Wale called. Belle spun around, confused to see Dr. Wale walking from the area of the kitchen.

“I was about to come get you. He’s awake and finished. I was just gathering some ice,” Dr. Wale explained, holding up a small bag. Belle nodded, relieved, and followed the man into the room. Rum was sitting on a bed, staring at his leg in…awe? Confusion? Belle wasn’t sure which it was. 

“How is it better?” Rum managed to ask as Dr. Wale sat the ice bag on his knee carefully before he started to clean up.

“It’s the newest technology. It works wonders,” Dr. Wale said absently. Still, Rum was awestruck. Belle smiled and moved to his side.

“How do you feel?” Belle asked him. Rum shook his head.

“Words cannot describe, right now,” he murmured before turning to stare up at her.

“What have you been up to?” he asked curiously. Belle offered him a grin.

“Well, I helped teach your son how to have a tea party and then how to dance,” Belle explained. Rum groaned.

“You’re turning my boy into a girl!” Rum protested, but Belle could tell he was only playing.

“I’m merely doing my job. After all, every boy should learn how to dance from their mother, just as every daughter should learn to dance from their father,” Belle teased. She threw the words out there because that was what she believed, and because Dr. Wale was still suspicious, it appeared. 

“As I said before, I’d wait at least a day to start walking. In a week, you’ll be as good as new. Belle, I can fix your hands if you’ll take a shift at the hospital,” Dr. Wale offered, turning towards the girl. Belle sighed and shook her head.

“I’d love to, I really would, but I cannot allow you to fix my hands. See, as long as they are burnt they cannot be scanned. And I cannot allow anyone to know I’m alive, besides those who owe me favors,” Belle added the last part with a smirk. 

“How many people owe you favors?” Rum asked curiously. Belle shrugged mysteriously.

“Enough people,” Belle said. Rum frowned and started to ask another question when Jefferson burst into the room, eyes wide.

“Belle, darling, someone followed Snow and Red back! He’s in the living room, asking for you!” Jefferson said. Belle’s heart fluttered for a moment before turning to Rum.

“I’ll be right back,” she told him.

“No! I’m coming too,” Rum protested. Belle glared at him.

“You aren’t supposed to move,” Belle reminded him. Rum shrugged.

“I’ll hop, if you’ll allow me to hold onto you,” Rum stated. Belle wanted to argue but knew it would waste time. She didn’t want whoever the man was to spend any more time with Red and Snow than he already had. 

Jefferson and Belle helped Rum to a standing position and bid farewell to the doctor. They hobbled into the living room where the stranger was.

“Belle!” Snow said, immediately rushing for her. She hugged Belle tightly, whispering an apology in her ear. When Belle caught a glimpse of the stranger, her heart dropped. It was Charming.

“Charming! How…charming,” Belle said, for lack of better words. Charming smiled at her. She allowed Jefferson to help Rum to a couch. Charming regarded him curiously but said nothing.

“I have a few questions for you, if you will,” Charming said. Belle’s heartbeat sped up.

“What?” Belle asked dumbly. Charming smirked as he pulled out cell phone. He pulled up a picture and showed it to Belle.

A picture of Snow White.

“How is it that Snow White, Mary as you called her, is your sister?” Charming asked, a smug grin on his face. The color drained from Belle’s face. She tried to quickly come up with something, but nothing came to mind.

“I see we’ve been discovered. Now, before you kill us, would you tell me what your real name is? I’d rather not refer to you as Charming anymore,” Belle finally said. The words surprised Charming. Belle hoped, no prayed, that he was related to someone who owed her a favor.

“I’m James. James Nolan,” Charming said. This immediately brightened Belle’s day.

“No you’re not,” Belle said instantly. This caused Charming’s guard to shoot straight up.

“Yes I am,” he said quickly.

“No. You’re not. I slept with James Nolan once. And you’re not him,” Belle stated, training herself not to wince at the memory. That had not been a good night.

“Are Snow and I the only two here you HAVEN’T slept with?” Red asked jokingly, trying to alleviate the atmosphere. It didn’t help. Rum’s face was a dark red, as if he were trying to train his fury. 

Snow didn’t help it.

“Actually, Red, you’re the only one. If you count Charming’s fake identity. Belle and I used to share a bed,” Snow said. This seemed to only infuriate Rum even more.

“Can we not talk of how many people my wife has been forced to sleep with?” Rum asked, the quiet fury in his words forceful. To her shock, Charming seemed incredibly uncomfortable as well.

“You’re a prostitute as well?” he asked uncertainly. Belle glared.

“Ex. I’m done. And I can reassure you, I remember your brother quite well. Snow, I bet you do too,” Belle said tightly. Snow stared at her for a moment, tilting her head.

“It was one of those nights. Probably the second worse one I came home for,” Belle elaborated. Snow’s eyes widened.

“He’s the one that caused that scar?” Snow asked. 

“What scar?” Rum asked quickly. Snow and Belle exchanged glances.

“It’s just a small mark,” Snow lied.

“What. Scar?” Rum asked again, this time his fury leaking into his words. Belle glanced up at Charming, who seemed horrified to be taking everything in.

“Might as well show your HUSBAND what Charming’s fake identity did,” Snow suggested. Charming seemed even more uncomfortable.

“So you two really are married?” he asked. Belle nodded slightly and sighed.

“If it’s the scar I’m thinking about, you’re going to have fun showing it,” Jefferson said. Belle shot a glare at him, as did Rum.

“I would appreciate seeing the scar that is on my wife,” Rum said irritably. Belle sighed and stood, only to remember that she was wearing the woodsman’s wife’s dress.

“I’d have to take the entire dress off,” Belle said cautiously.

“Go on. It’s not the first time we’ve seen you naked,” Jefferson quipped. Rum exploded at his words.

“I will NOT have you talking about MY WIFE that way! I…” he was cut off by Belle who had rushed over to him and covered his mouth instantly.

“Rum, he’s only trying to get a reaction from you. He’s mad, I daresay,” Belle added the last part to make Jefferson bristle.

“I’ll show Rum the scar later. I’m not taking off my dress in front of any of you. I promised Bae I wouldn’t do anything anymore, unless it was with his father,” Belle said, very nearly blushing at the words.

“I don’t understand. She said no one would remember the son,” Charming said, confused. 

“Who said that?” Belle asked, instantly suspicious.

“Regina Mills. She’s the one that found me in a village and had me replace the dead son to inherit a fortune,” Charming explained, obviously resigned.

“Of course she would say that. She told everyone I was dead and knew I wouldn’t show up here again, and I was the one and only girl he got to before Regina refused him services,” Belle muttered, irritated.

“I will give her props. She was good at protecting us,” Snow muttered. Belle nodded but glanced back up at Charming.

“I’ll make a deal with you. We’ll keep your secret if you’ll keep ours,” Belle suggested. Charming had no choice but to nod.

“Do you happen to know any of Regina’s schedule?” Belle asked instantly, forming a plan in her head. Charming nodded.

“I’m supposed to go to her in a few hours and meet her at her office,” Charming stated. Belle let herself smile.

“Good. Keep her as long as you can. I have a little visit I have to make,” Belle said. 

“Belle. You aren’t going to do anything drastic, are you?” Snow asked, worried. Belle shook her head.

“I have a promise I made to a little boy that I intend to keep,” Belle said grimly.

“What little boy?” Rum said, a little too quickly.

“Regina’s son. I was close to him, before I left. I have to go see him. And I should like to see Emma as well,” Belle added. Rum shook his head.

“I thought you weren’t going to tell too many people you were alive?” Rum questioned. Belle shrugged.

“I trust those two with my life. I’ve saved their own numerous times,” Belle stated. Jefferson cleared his throat.

“Not that this isn’t lovely, but how much longer were you planning on staying in town? I need to know how long to be eccentric and scare people away for,” Jefferson said with his sadistic smile. Belle shrugged.

“We will leave as soon as Rum is better and we find Snow’s daughter,” Belle said.

“You have a daughter?” Charming asked, confused. Snow nodded.

“My stepmother stole her from me as soon as she was born,” Snow said bitterly. Charming stiffened at her words.

“I will do my best to help you find her,” he swore. Snow cast a quick glance at Belle, surprised, before nodding to him and offering her thanks.

“Now, I have to plan my trip. After this, I can help you find your daughter,” Belle said, leaving the room without another word.

 

1234567890987654321234567890976542123456789098765432123456789098764321

Regina:

Two of her guards entered the house mere hours before James was meant to arrive. She glared at them, wishing they would just leave her be.

“What is so important you must bug me about? A simple email suffices for reports,” Regina snapped. 

“You ordered us to report to you if anything odd happened,” the first said.

“And?” Regina questioned impatiently.

“Jefferson entered the city with a group from the villages. A new caretaker, and her sister’s family and friend. He was allowed to take the caretaker in with no signature since she practically belonged to him, but the other girl, the caretaker’s sister, didn’t scan either. She had burnt hands, and claimed to not want to be her own person anyway,” the guard explained. 

The words perked Regina up. It sounded like something Belle would do. Belle was exceptionally smart in that way.

“Who were the people who scanned with the family?” Regina questioned, her interest finally peaking.

“The caretaker’s sister’s husband, Rumplestiltskin Gold, their son, Baelfire Gold, and their friend, Red Lucas,” the guard said, reading the names from his handheld device. The queen felt her lips twisting into a sinister smile once more.

“Good. Watch them. I need proof before I order a hit. Last time I got quite the scolding,” Regina said as she examined her fingernails. She dismissed the guards instantly before noticing a new email.

The email was from Katherine, the woman supposed to babysit Henry tonight. She had to leave him at home because of a family emergency. Regina nearly fumed as she scanned through her other girls. Few of them she would trust in her home, fewer with Henry. Of the few, only one was available. Emma.

The one person she wanted nowhere near Henry. Nevertheless, she had no choice.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number, ignoring the horrible feeling she had in her gut. Henry would be alright. Although Regina downright despised Emma, she did have to say that she would rather die than allow Henry harm, just as Regina herself would. That was the only reason Regina could stand the woman.

“Hello?” Emma’s voice asked sleepily. 

“I’m giving you the opportunity to babysit Henry tonight. Starting in an hour. You’ll have the night off,” Regina said dismissively. She didn’t even wait for Emma to answer before she hung up.

No, she had more important matters to take care of. James would be there soon.


	8. The First Fight

Belle:

In less than an hour, Belle had snuck out of Jefferson’s mansion and made her way to Regina’s house. She had left a note, and they knew she was leaving anyways. She had to see Henry. She just had to.

It was surprisingly easy to get to the house. Belle had planned for a few delays and issues, but none arose. It was both luck and suspicious, in Belle’s eyes. Still, she watched the house, making the sure Regina was truly gone before she climbed up the side of the house.

She crawled into Henry’s room, as she had occasionally before to surprise him. The boy had loved it, before. What she hadn’t been expecting was for Henry and Emma to both be in his room. The two stared at her, eyes wide and mouths gaping for a moment until Henry lunged for her.

“Belle! Mom said you were dead!” Henry cried. Emma still looked as if she had seen a ghost.

“I thought you were gone,” Emma said. Belle shook her head.

“I had to run. I have a family,” Belle said. She hated lying to her friends, but her story had stuck and was a good motive for…everything. As much as Belle hated Regina, she couldn’t crush the boy’s views of his mother. That was unacceptable. No boy should have to deal with feelings of hatred for his mother.

“You have a family?” Henry asked, shocked. Belle smiled and nodded.

“I do. I have a husband and a boy about your age,” Belle teased. Henry looked hurt.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“I couldn’t. I couldn’t tell anyone. I didn’t want them getting hurt,” Belle said. Henry nodded solemnly before rushing over to the bookshelf. 

“I love the book you gave me!” he said. Belle smiled.

“I’m glad you do. Emma, how’s things going?” she asked, not wanting to leave the blonde from the conversation.

“It’s going. I’ve had some…issues, with someone from my past,” Emma said, nodding towards Henry. Belle’s eyes widened.

“You mean the…man from…oh,” Belle said, realizing exactly what she meant. Emma nodded.

 

“He’s back and…I don’t want him back,” Emma admitted. Belle frowned.

“What’s his name?” she asked.

“Neal Cassidy,” Emma said quietly.

“Who’s Neal Cassidy?” Henry asked, eyes shining with curiosity. Belle shook her head.

“An old friend of mine who I have to go see,” Belle said. Emma looked uneasy but didn’t protest. 

“How long are you going to be here?” Emma asked.

“Not very long. My husband is healing from a…surgery, and I swore I’d find Snow’s daughter,” Belle said. This caused Emma’s eyes to widen.

“Snow’s alive too?” she asked. Belle nodded slowly.

“That’s a secret as well. But I must find her,” Belle said. Emma nodded.

“Her name is Emma. Snow told me that once,” Emma said softly. Belle frowned. It was a rather large coincidence. Emma was not a popular name. Still, Emma was much too old to be Snow’s daughter. Belle shook her head.

“Wait-my stepsister’s here? Can I see her?” Henry asked excitedly. Belle shook her head sadly.

“Sorry kid, but she’s in more trouble than I am with your mother…I’ll see what I can do,” Belle amended when she saw Henry’s smile drop.

“Can I meet your son too?” Henry asked. Belle hesitated for a moment.

“I don’t know. If I can find a time that you’re away from your mother…” Belle drifted off. Henry’s eyes widened.

“Emma gets to take me out to ice cream tomorrow!” Henry said excitedly. Belle turned to Emma, shocked.

“She lets you babysit him and take him out?” Belle asked in disbelief. Emma nodded.

“She is getting a bit better. I think she just wants to make sure Henry’s happy,” Emma said. Henry nodded.

“Mom said that as long as I followed her rules, she’d let me hang out with Emma. She also told me that she would rather I didn’t call Emma mom,” Henry added, disappointed. Belle smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Well, we don’t want to irritate her. She is being generous. So, where should we meet accidentally?” Belle asked, eyes sparkling.

“The main park. We’ll pretend we don’t know you,” Emma said. Belle smiled.

“I hate to leave, but I have to. I don’t know how long Charming’ll be able to detain Regina,” Belle apologized.

“Who’s Charming?” Henry asked.

“He’s a guy on our side,” Belle said with a wink before climbing out the window. She waved once more before stealing into the dark night once more.

As she walked, she thought. It seemed she was taking on way too many projects. Although walking the streets made her feel comfortable, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something dreadful was about to happen. The sooner they could leave the city, the better.

She had an idea as to how to find Snow’s daughter. One of the few women who owed Belle a favor worked with social services. Mother Superior would frown at the favor, but would comply nonetheless. It was getting Emma away from her current family that worried Belle. After all, what if Emma had a happy family? Belle didn’t want to rip the girl from that. And she doubted Snow did either.

However, now she had to talk to Emma’s ex, Henry’s biological father. He would not want to listen to her, she was sure, but Belle couldn’t just leave Emma with him. That was the last thing Emma needed. Regina had one policy that she was not lenient about: no relationships with past or present customers. Although, from what Belle had been told, Emma had not been an…escort…in the time she had Henry, the rule would still apply. Emma did not want to see him, and it would hurt Henry to meet the lowlife (assuming what Emma said was true) who had fathered him.

And it would piss Regina off beyond means. Poor Emma may be turned out if that happened. 

Belle shook her head. She couldn’t let that happen.

“Belle?” a voice called from behind her. Belle bit back a curse before turning into a dark alleyway and breaking into a run. She had been so distracted that she had strayed from the shadows. She had thought she was disguised enough, but obviously she was not.

She wasn’t fast enough. An arm grabbed hers and pulled her to stop. She felt herself be shoved against the wall of the alleyway. She stared defiantly up at whoever had caught her. 

“Archie?” Belle finally said, recognizing the ginger. Archie smiled widely at her and nodded, releasing her. He pulled her hood back up to cover her head. Of course. Her stupid hood had fallen.

“What are you doing? I called two weeks ago and was informed you’d died,” Archie said. Belle sighed. She was really getting sick of all explanations.

“I had to escape and get back to my family. They needed me,” Belle said curtly. Archie’s eyebrows shot up.

“I didn’t know you had a family,” he said. Belle nodded, exasperated. If she didn’t trust this man with her life, she would’ve ran the moment he released her.

“I do. Now, I really must be getting back,” Belle said.

“I’ll walk you,” Archie offered. Belle hesitated, wanting to deny him but didn’t dare. It may be safer that way.

“Sure. I’m staying with Jefferson at his mansion,” Belle said. Archie nodded and the two of them started walking. Archie quickly grabbed her hand as they entered the street.

“Didn’t I just tell you I had a family?” Belle asked uneasily. Archie laughed quietly.

“It’s less suspicious to see a couple holding hands than two hooded people walking down the streets,” he murmured. Belle couldn’t protest that. It certainly was true. 

“Is that why you were always so…kindhearted?” Archie asked, his quiet voice cutting through the sounds of the city.

“What?” Belle asked, startled.

“Your family. I mean, I’d heard from other men that you were the kindest…escort…they had ever met. That you babysat their kids for them if they needed it. Took volunteer shifts at the hospitals, the orphanages. Dog sat for me. Anyone else would have immediately protested,” Archie said. Belle shrugged, her cheeks tingeing pink.

“Anyone would have done it. After all, I was being paid for all of it,” Belle said, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. Archie shook his head earnestly.

“No Belle, they wouldn’t. I don’t know why you had to leave your family, but as a therapist, I can tell you were trying to make it up to everyone else,” Archie analyzed.

“And how much does that cost me?” Belle asked wryly. Archie laughed.

“The diagnosis was free. How big of a…family do you have?” Archie questioned hesitantly.

“A husband and a son. And a…sister, you could call her,” Belle said, smiling at the thought of Snow. She wasn’t about to tell anyone else about Snow if she could keep from it. For all she knew, Archie didn’t even know Snow. 

“A son? How old?” Archie asked sharply.

“He’s ten,” Belle said, trying to make her voice sound sad. She must’ve succeeded.

“Oh Belle. I’ve known you for three years. How long were you away from them?” Archie asked. Belle hated lying, but she knew she had to maintain the story. 

Why did she have to maintain the story? She didn’t. Belle realized that quickly. She really didn’t have to tell people she had a family. Especially those who knew her from before. She didn’t have to tell people that. But she still was. Why? 

Because she wanted them to be her family. She wished, more than anything, that they were really and truly her very own family. This was like her playing house. Oh, but she was fine with that.

“Five years, Archie. Five long years,” Belle said. She really wanted to say a lifetime, since that would be true as well, but refrained. Jefferson’s mansion approached quickly and, with one look at Belle, the guards let her in. Archie walked her right up to the door, releasing her hand instantly.

“I’m glad you’re back. Pongo’s missed you,” Archie said awkwardly. Belle laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Unfortunately, that was the moment the door opened. 

“Thanks for escorting me back, Archie,” Belle said, trying to ignore the people in the doorway. 

“Who’s this?” Rum’s voice asked. Belle turned and smiled up at the agitated Rum.

“This is a man I used to dog-sit for,” Belle said. Bae was standing behind his father, watching curiously.

“So he didn’t touch you?” Bae asked, clarifying. Belle couldn’t not turn red at that comment, as did Archie. 

“Bae darling, he did not. Now, I’d rather you not talk of such things. Why don’t you head to your room and I’ll read you a story later,” Belle scolded lightly. Bae nodded and obediently ran up the stairs. Rum seemed to lighten up slightly at her words, but he still seemed rather cross. 

“You’re cute,” Red said as she pushed her way past Rum. Belle stared at the girl, trying to suppress her laughter. Archie had turned even redder.

“I’m Red. And I’m new in the city. Could you show me around?” Red asked flirtatiously. Archie couldn’t do anything but nod. Red shot a smile to Belle before grabbing a red jacket and rushing over to Archie. Belle waved at Archie as Red pulled him down the road.

“What did you really do for him?” Rum asked jealously. Belle couldn’t suppress her glare this time.

“Rum, darling, all I did for him was dog sit. I know it’s hard to believe, but I didn’t sleep with every man I know,” Belle shot back angrily. This seemed to shock Rum but he was standing his ground. Belle stomped past him, knowing she could outpace him and his newly good knee, which he still shouldn’t have been on.

“Where have you been?” Rum asked. He was walking quickly after her. Belle spun around and marched right up to him, reaching up and grabbing his shoulders.

“You should not be on your leg. I’d hate for you to injure it again, and who knows what all I’d have to do to get Dr. Wale to redo it,” Belle snarled. She couldn’t help it. She felt drained. 

“Where have you been? You just disappeared,” Rum repeated. 

“I told you all earlier I had to go see someone. It was important,” Belle told him.

“Was it another man you used to sleep with?” Rum asked sarcastically.

“It was a ten year old boy and his mother, for your information,” Belle shot back. She opened her mouth to say something else, some other snarky comment, when she noticed Bae from the corner of her eyes. He was standing on the stairs, eyes wide and tears streaking down his face.

He had been listening. The poor boy had been listening to his father yell at the woman he wanted to be his mother, and his mother figure yell right back. As furious and drained as Belle was, she couldn’t allow the boy to witness anymore. She allowed all the anger to slip from her face and she pulled Rum into a tight hug, hiding her face. 

Rum was shaking in fury, still. He had been beyond worried and everything was escalating. He was half tempted to shove the girl away from him when she pulled away slightly.

“Bae’s on the stairs. Please, for his sake, pretend you’re not mad anymore,” Belle murmured before burying her head back into his chest. Rum’s face crumpled at her words. Of course Bae would be there to witness his breakdown, to hear the horrible words he had slung at Belle. Of bloody course. Life just couldn’t give him a break. 

He reluctantly patted the girl on the back. She pulled back, tears in her eyes. Genuine tears. She was genuinely upset Bae had seen that as well.

“I’m so sorry, Rum. I’m so tired…I wasn’t thinking,” Belle said, loud enough that he knew it was for Bae’s benefit.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have got mad. I was just worried,” Rum said. Only he was speaking honestly. He really shouldn’t have yelled. He had been…so worried. So betrayed. He had thought she had left them. He was so insecure. 

“You still haven’t shown me that scar?” Rum said, making it sound more like a question than anything. Belle laughed and Rum could tell it was a genuine laugh. She then just so happened to glance in Bae’s direction.

“Bae! Are you spying on us?” Belle scolded. He had obviously started crying but the tears were gone now. 

“Are you going to leave us?” Bae asked. His heartbroken voice nearly shattered both Rum and Belle. Belle broke from Rum and rushed at the boy.

“No. Never. Papa and I just got into a little fight. It’s okay. I think we all need a good night’s sleep. What do you think? Can we postpone our reading a night?” Belle asked the boy. Bae nodded solemnly, as if that were the price to keep his new mama. He stared at her for a moment, as if it would be the last time he would see her.

“Can I sleep with you and Papa tonight?” Bae asked. Belle stared, startled, at Rum. Rum in return stared at Belle.

“I guess. Give us ten minutes to get dressed for bed. I’m sure Jefferson has some pajamas you can wear,” Belle said kindly. It seemed that Jefferson had been listening because he popped out of nowhere.

“Indeed I do. Remember the room I showed you earlier? Go there and there should be clothes in the dresser,” Jefferson explained. Bae nodded but seemed hesitant to leave.

“You won’t leave when I’m changing will you?” Bae asked fearfully. Belle’s eyes widened as she shook her head, pulling the boy into another hug.

“I swear I won’t,” Belle promised as she released him. Still, Bae ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

“You two had bettered change quickly as well. He doesn’t seem like he’ll take long,” Jefferson said. He nodded towards Rum.

“You remember where the room is?” he asked. Rum nodded curtly and led Belle to the room (on the ground floor, gratefully) that would be theirs. The two found night clothes and started changing on separate sides of the room. Rum couldn’t help himself as he finished before her. He turned around in time to catch a glimpse of an ugly scar on Belle’s lower back.

“Is that the scar?” Rum asked. Bell stiffened, freezing halfway through pulling the nightgown over her head. She glanced over her shoulder and nodded.

“What caused it?” he asked. The scar looked new. But if what she was saying was right, it was an old scar. It must’ve been horrible when it’d happen. It was a long, jagged scar that ran nearly from hip to hip. 

“He was a sadist, I learned quickly,” Belle said bitterly, pulling the nightgown over her quickly. It was not a second too soon. Bae burst into the room, eyes wide. When he saw his papa and his new mama were still there, he physically relaxed.

“Why are you so sure I’m going to leave you?” Belle asked as she walked towards the large bed. She crawled into one side as Bae climbed over her and settled in between her and Rum.

“My other Mama left me when I was little,” Bae whispered. Belle’s heart stuttered.

“Bae, I will not leave you, if I can keep from it,” Belle swore, flipping the light switch and welcoming the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!


	9. Ice Cream at the Park

Belle:

She woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows of her room. Nestled against her chest was Bae, who’s arms were literally holding her in a death grip. Rum had taken his son’s lead, it seems, and also had his arms wrapped around her.

At least his arms were looser than the boy’s. 

Belle sighed, knowing she would not be able to get out of the bed until the other two woke up. Her sigh was met by a chuckle. Her blue eyes shot up to meet Rum’s hazel eyes. 

“How much longer do you think Bae’s going to be asleep?” Belle asked quietly. Her words caused the boy to snuggle closer to her. 

“He’s probably awake already and just doesn’t want to move. He can be a brat like that sometimes,” Rum teased. His words did not trigger the reaction from Bae he had been hoping for. Maybe the boy was still asleep.

“We’ll need to get up soon. I have to change my appearance before we go out,” Belle said casually.

“We’re going out?” Rum asked, confused. Belle nodded.

“I agreed to meet the people I went to see yesterday in the park today with my family. See, the mother, Emma, she wanted to meet you and so did the boy, Henry. Plus, I have a few other errands that need run. You and Bae can see the city while we run the errands. I’ll even get Bae some ice cream,” Belle finally added. This made Bae shoot straight up in the bed.

“What’s ice cream? It sounds yummy!” Bae said excitedly. Belle laughed and ruffled his hair.

“It is. Now, how about you go take a bath and get dressed?” Belle suggested. She needed to say nothing else. Belle stood from the bed.

“I really need to take a shower. And I’m sure you do too. But we have limited time to discuss today without Bae hearing. Grab some clothes,” Belle commanded as she hurried to the dresser. Rum did the same, but her words puzzled him. Was she…was she wanting to shower WITH him? His mind went blank at the thought. 

Belle tugged him into the shower room.

“We can alternate who’s under the water and face opposite directions. But this way, we can talk and people won’t be eavesdropping,” Belle explained as she laid her clothes down and pulled two towels from a cabinet. Rum could only nod as he sat his clothes down as well. She turned from him and started to pull her nightgown off. Rum had to tear his eyes from her as he undressed as well. 

Belle climbed into the shower and, after a moment, stuck her head out.

“Are you coming?” she asked lightly. Rum stumbled towards the shower, unsure, but he managed to climb into the small box. There really wasn’t much room for the two of them. 

“He would do this to me,” Belle muttered, irritated. 

“Usually he gives me bigger showers. Anyways, I’ll turn the shower on and start first with my hair,” Belle said, eyes still facing the other way. Rum couldn’t help but stare at the girl. Even with that horrible scar on her back, she was beautiful. 

He wasn’t expecting the water to hit him when it did. He very nearly yelped, causing Belle to laugh. She stood and started to let the water run through her hair.

“I have to confront a man today. Don’t worry; I’ve only met this man once. He was Emma’s baby father. He’s been bothering her and I told her I’d get rid of him,” Belle explained.

“How do we plan on getting rid of him?” Rum asked, trying to act normal. Belle had grabbed a bottle of shampoo and turned towards him, keeping her eyes high.

“Switch me places. I’ll think of something. I’ll threaten him. I don’t know yet. But I can’t leave him bothering her,” Belle said as she moved towards Rum. The two very awkwardly slid past each other, both sets of eyes locked. Her hip very lightly brushed his as he settled in the warm water. 

“You need a better plan than that,” Rum chastised. Belle shrugged.

“We can think of one later. I also have to go to a social services offices. There’s a lady there who owes me for refusing to sleep with her husband. Six times. She can help me find where Snow’s baby was placed,” Belle continued. 

“You refused to sleep with a man? And switch,” Rum said awkwardly, his own bottle of shampoo in his hands. The two once more slid past each other, this time more gracefully. Rum rubbed the shampoo into his hair as Belle rinsed her shampoo out. 

“Yeah. I saw the wedding ring. And the photo of his wife. And told him absolutely not. The man was drunk out of his mind. I called his wife and had her come home and tend to him. He did that every time he got drunk until his wife forced him to stop drinking. She was grateful, to say the least,” Belle said with a reminiscent smile. She quickly applied conditioner and rinsed that as well. 

“Switch,” she said. The two practically danced around each other. One of Belle’s hands brushed against his chest, quite by accident. Rum felt himself hardening, hoping to God that Belle didn’t notice. He rinsed his own hair.

“Are those the only two errands you have to do before meeting up with…Emma and…Henry?” Rum asked, testing the names. Belle nodded.

“Yeah. Maybe then I can give you two a tour of the city,” Belle suggested. 

“Switch,” Rum said. Only this time, things didn’t go as smoothly. Belle slid as they moved towards each other. Rum, without hesitation, grabbed the girl to steady her. He pulled her close in an attempt to keep the pair of them standing. Her body flush against his caused the two of them to blush. It didn’t help that one of his legs had found itself in between her legs and his erection pressed urgently against the inside of her hips and her stomach. 

He was instantly filled with a need, a desire to have her then and there. He couldn’t fathom where the desire came from, but didn’t take any time to think of it. One of his hands crept down her back to grip her butt and push her upwards slightly. Belle’s arms wrapped themselves around his neck and a tiny moan escaped her. 

It was the moan that pulled him together. And made him pull away.

“We….need to stop,” Rum said regretfully. His words seemed to pull Belle from whatever trance had them as well.

“We do. I’m so sorry,” Belle apologized. Rum shook his head as he released her.

“I started that,” Rum stated. Belle maneuvered past him and turned the water to cold before climbing out of the shower. Rum let the cold water stream down his body as he tried to forget how great her body had felt against his.

 

When both were dressed, they went looking for Bae. In all honesty, Belle was surprised Bae hadn’t burst in on them while they were in the shower. They found him having tea with Grace and Snow.

“Where’s Red?” Belle asked. Snow shook her head.

“She called last night after you went to sleep to say she was spending the night at Archie’s. What’s the plan for today?” Snow asked.

“Mama’s gonna buy me ice cream!” Bae bragged. Grace stared at him.

“But we have ice cream here,” she said, as if she were sad Bae was leaving. Bae smiled at her.

“I’ll have tea with you later!” he promised. Snow stood as well.

“Can I come?” she asked. Belle hesitated.

“Both of need makeovers before we go out,” Belle finally said. They hurried up to a bathroom where Belle cut her hair short. It nearly pained Rum to watch her beautiful hair fall, but it was for the best, she reassured him. She handed the scissors to Snow as she blowed her hair dry and used some device to make it go straight instead of curly. 

Belle stared at her face in the mirror. She needed something that would make people not notice her features. A scar. She needed a scar on her face. She pulled out a colored stick that she kept for that reason. She drew a long scar on her forehead, one that would pull all attention to it. When Snow finished, she turned and her eyes widened.

“Nice scar. I may give myself a mole,” Snow said thoughtfully. Belle nodded with a smile. Rum cleared his throat.

“Why?” he asked.

“We need something that will draw attention away from how we really look. As long as it doesn’t rain, we’ll be fine,” Belle said. Snow was drawing a mole on her cheek as well and curled her hair. 

“If you come with, we need to bring Grace. We do have a story to maintain, after all,” Belle said. Snow nodded and the group hurried to the living room to inform Grace that she was allowed to accompany them on their excursion. 

They left the house with money from Jefferson (who was extremely thrilled they were taking Grace along with them….he didn’t believe the girl got out enough, and he didn’t have the time to take her out). 

“Where are we going first?” Snow asked Belle. Belle shook her head quietly and wrapped an arm around Rum’s waist. He pulled her close as well. Bae and Grace were walking together as well, talking and laughing as if they had known each other forever. 

“Just follow me,” Belle murmured. They made their way downtown, stopping at a movie theater while Belle chatted amiably with the man selling tickets. When she came back to them, her eyes held accomplishment.

“I was right. We just have to go down this street,” Belle said, hurriedly tugging them after her. They arrived at an upscale apartment building. Belle led them in and to an apartment on the second floor where she knocked relentlessly on the door. 

“What do you want?” a man snapped as he jerked the door open. Belle stepped closer and slapped the man hard across the face.

“I don’t want you going anywhere near Emma Swan. Do you understand me? Emma Swan and her son are off limits,” Belle hissed at the man. Rum nearly growled in frustration. What happened to coming up with a plan? The man’s eyes widened.

“Emma has a son?” he asked. Belle’s eyes widened as she stepped back.

“Shit,” she murmured. He stepped forward and grabbed Belle by the arm, dragging her inside. The others pushed their way in after him.

He slammed the door and locked it, turning to face the motley crew in front of him.

“She has a son? How old is he?” Neal asked, eyes wide.

“He’s ten. And you are to stay away from him. He was adopted by her boss. But if you show your face around her, the boss will get rid of Emma and she will never be allowed to see her son again. Emma does not want to see you, nor does she want you in his life,” Belle spat out. Neal seemed shell-shocked. Belle felt herself feeling sorry for the man.

“Look, I am serious. She doesn’t need any trouble. But if you find you absolutely must talk to her, do it during the day. Not at night. Don’t you DARE trying hiring her to talk to her. You should talk to her when she has the chance to leave if she wants,” Belle said softly. Neal nodded slightly. Belle turned quickly.

“We have other places to go,” Belle said as she unlocked the door and led them out. 

“What was that all about?” Snow asked, confused.

“Emma was being bothered by him,” Belle said abruptly as she started leading them in a new direction. 

“But what if the boy wants his Papa?” Bae asked, and Grace nodded as well, eyes wide. 

“That’s up to Emma. That man hurt her,” Belle tried to explain. The two tried to swallow this but it seemed that it went right over their heads. Still, they nodded as if they understood everything she had said.

“Now where are we going?” Snow asked. She was getting frustrated, Belle could tell.

“Social Services,” Belle said. They walked into the building and straight up to the front desk. 

“How may I help you?” the secretary, whose nameplate read Astrid, asked sincerely. 

“We were hoping to talk to Mother Superior in regards to…an adoption,” Belle offered. Astrid’s eyes widened. Her eyes drifted to the two children behind them and then Snow.

“My wife and I were hoping for another child, but were told it was impossible,” Rum lied quickly. It seemed that those were the right words. Astrid softened and stood.

“Her office is the last on the right. Do you want to leave the children out here? We have some toys they could play with,” Astrid offered. Grace nodded immediately, causing Bae to agree with her. Rum was anxious about leaving Bae alone, but Belle and Snow saw no problem with it so he pretended he didn’t either. They walked back into a small office with blue walls. 

“How may I…Belle?” the woman gasped at the sight of them. Snow quickly shut the door.

“Mother Superior, my wife and I are interested in adopting a baby,” Rum said smoothly. Mother Superior stared at him for a moment before turning to Belle and Snow. She had never met Snow, so she wasn’t able to recognize the girl as easily.

“I was unaware that you were married,” Mother Superior said, trying to cover her shock. Belle nodded.

“See, my husband wants another child, but I can’t give him another. But I don’t think I want a newborn. I was thinking about four years old?” Belle said. Snow nodded discreetly, reassuring Belle that she had said the right age.

“You want a four year old?” Mother Superior continued to be shocked. Rum nodded.

“A four year old girl,” he added.

“And I really like the name Emma,” Belle continued. It all clicked in Mother Superior’s head.

“You want Snow White’s baby girl,” Mother Superior said. Her eyes fell back on Snow and they widened even more.

“We never said that specifically,” Belle countered. Mother Superior stared at her for a moment.

“The girl’s in the foster system still. It shouldn’t be too much of a problem to get her to you. If I do that, will my debt be cleared?” Mother Superior pressed. Belle smiled and nodded.

“Once I have my new girl Emma, everything will be even,” she said.

“I’ll call you when I get things arranged,” Mother Superior promised, after getting contact details down. 

“That was surprisingly easy,” Snow whispered as they collected their children and headed towards the park. Belle shook her head.

“That was the easy part. The hard part will be adopting her,” Belle explained. They stopped at an ice cream vendor and each got a cone before settling down on some of the rocks in the park. They were just settling down when a boy ran straight into Belle. Henry.

“I’m so sorry!” Henry cried, pretending he didn’t know her. Emma hurried over as well, keeping up the act.

“I’m sorry. Henry can be so clumsy,” Emma said. Belle smiled.

“Hi Henry. My name’s Belle, and this is my husband, Rum, my sister Mary, my son, Bae, and my sister’s employer’s daughter, Grace,” Belle introduced. When Henry heard Bae’s name, his eyes widened. They widened even more at Grace’s name.

“You were in my class last year!” Henry exclaimed. Grace smiled right back at him.

“Can we go play?” she asked. Snow nodded, as did Rum, and the three children hurried to the playground, ice cream all but forgotten. Emma lounged next to Belle.

“So you’re the Rum that’s captured Belle’s heart. The Rum I never heard of until last night,” Emma said lowly, as if she were irritated.

“Emma I told you, I couldn’t tell anyone,” Belle begged. Emma shook her head.

“Look, if you hurt Belle, I’ll rip off your testicles and then suffocate you with them,” Emma threatened. Belle turned red at her words and Rum lifted an eyebrow at her.

“I wasn’t intending to hurt my wife. Shouldn’t you be worried about your own problems? Like a certain baby daddy?” Rum shot back. Emma glared but acknowledged that he had won the argument. This time. 

“How did things go with Neal?” Emma asked quietly. Belle shook her head.

“I let it slip you had a son. And he may come see you again,” Belle admitted. Emma’s eyes widened at her words.

“What?” she hissed. Belle shook her head.

“I told him that he had bettered confront you during the day and not try to hire you for a night. We both know how those talks go,” Belle said. Emma nodded, as did Snow.

“How do those nights go?” Rum asked, feeling thoroughly out of the loop. Belle shook her head.

“It sucks having to talk to someone you don’t want to. It sucks even worse when you are being paid to stay there and cannot leave without getting in trouble,” Belle explained. 

They would have talked some more if a fat raindrop hadn’t fallen from the clouds overhead and landed straight on Belle’s forehead. The spot the drop hit was on the scar, and Rum watched, horrified, as the scar’s marking was washed off. He pulled off his jacket quickly and wrapped it around Belle, pulling the hood up.

“It’s raining,” Rum said. Both Snow’s and Belle’s eyes widened at his words.

“We have to get back! Bae! Grace!” Snow called out. The three children ran back over, ice cream cones long gone now. 

“What’s wrong?” Bae asked, eyes wide.

“It’s raining. We have to get back,” Rum said. Without even a proper goodbye, the two groups parted ways quickly in the now wet city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope y'all like this! Tell me what you think! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! This is the second to last chapter!

Rum:

They were running down the streets when a flash went off.

“Shit. A camera,” Belle cursed. She spun around and hoisted Bae into her arms before continuing to run. Rum was grateful once more that his leg was fixed. There was no way he could’ve run like that before. 

Grace had been scooped into Snow’s arms as well. The group ran down the slick streets, following Belle as she led the way. They got to Jefferson’s mansion and made it inside, panting but safe. Jefferson, walking by, saw them and froze.

“What happened?” he asked, rushing to take Grace from Snow.

“It started to rain. We were photographed,” Belle explained, her frown marring her face. Jefferson shook his head.

“Everyone needs to go take a warm shower. You’ll all catch your death of a cold if you don’t warm up,” Jefferson ordered. Everyone split, heading for their respective bathrooms. Rum and Belle made it into the bathroom before they realized their dilemma.

“You can go first,” Rum said quickly. Belle shook her head with a smile.

“We shared a shower earlier. We can do it again,” she said, stripping her wet clothes off. Rum hesitantly turned and took off his own clothes. He didn’t turn back around until he heard the water start to run.

“Are you coming?” Belle asked. Rum spun and made his way over real quickly. He climbed into the shower behind her. Belle shut the door and turned on the water. She hissed as the hot water hit her. Rum hadn’t been expecting it either. He jumped and collided with her. Belle spun around, eyes wide. 

“Sorry!” quickly apologized. Belle nodded, mouth dry. Rum stared back at her. Belle took a small step forward, their bodies almost touching. Rum immediately closed the distance without a thought. His lips pressed against hers by instinct. Her arms wrapped around his neck. 

One of Belle’s legs wrapped around Rum’s waist as she pulled him against the wall of the shower. Hot water cascaded over their bodies. Rum pulled back from the kiss.

“I- we…” he tried, but no words came to his lips. Belle smiled at him, her eyes slightly unfocused, and she put a finger to his lips.

“No words. Just actions, Rum,” Belle murmured, kissing her way down his neck. Rum pulled farther back, although there wasn’t much room in the shower for that.

“W-we should do this right,” Rum said. He was nothing if not old-fashioned. Belle stopped kissing him abruptly. Her eyes found his, disbelieving.

“Rum, I’m no virgin. We’ve established this before. Plus, we’re married and had a kid together,” Belle scoffed. The words hurt Rum slightly. As if it would mean next to nothing to her. Belle sighed when she saw his jaw tighten.

“Fine. I need a release though. I guess I’ll have to go find Jefferson and…” her words were cut off by Rum shoving her against the wall of the shower, bodies flush.

“You will NOT go to Jefferson,” Rum growled. Belle flashed a challenging smile. She wrapped a leg around his waist as she had before. She arched her back slightly.

“I don’t know Rum. See, I really need a..” her words no longer continued as Rum eliminated any barrier between them. A breathy gasp escaped Belle’s lips as she dug her fingernails into a frozen Rum’s back. 

Rum was torn between continuing with what his body, her body, desired and doing what he had insisted on. When her second leg wrapped itself around Rum, he lost all sense of self-control.

Twenty minutes later, the two stumbled from the shower, only to make it to bed before continuing their actions. 

 

Regina:

She stared at the images on the screen in front of her, her lips curling into a smile. That was most definitely Belle. Her suspicions had been accurate. Belle was in the city, and she had a man with her.

“You called?” a deep British voice asked. Regina glanced up and smiled. Graham was standing in front of her.

“Yes. I have an assignment for you. I’ll pay you grandly, as I always do,” she said. Graham nodded curtly. His gang worked with Regina whenever it benefited them, and Graham was always the one sent. Regina turned the computer around so it was facing Graham.

“I need you to follow this girl and the man with her. Take a few weeks to stake them out. Then, I want you to kill Rumplestiltskin,” Regina ordered. Graham’s jaw tightened but he nodded, staring at the picture for a moment. He left briskly afterwards and Regina allowed herself to smile.

She was going to get one of her best girls back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the ending! Sorry for the long wait! I hope y'all enjoy it! -Andi

Belle:

It was several weeks later. Although they had originally only planned on staying in the city for a few days, the days had melted into weeks and weeks into a month and a half. Snow and Charming were dating and disappeared almost every night, and Red and Archie, it appeared, were also together.

Rum, Belle, and Bae were in a clothing store, buying new clothes. Rum had felt uncomfortable with the idea but Bae was growing out of his clothes fast. So was Belle, but she didn’t want to tell him that. She had missed her period that month and the pregnancy test she had discreetly bought confirmed her suspicions. 

She was waiting for the right time to tell Rum. After all, it was something she didn’t know how to tell him. Five years and she had been completely barren, even told by the doctors that she was unable to conceive, and somehow, now, she was with child. With his child. The thought made her ecstatic, but at the same time worried her. Since that day, they hadn’t been as passionate. It almost made her think it had all been a mistake.

But no. It couldn’t have been. Bae had been sleeping with them. They weren’t ever alone. But Belle still had her doubts. She didn’t doubt that the feelings that grew inside of her was love, but she was unsure if he completely reciprocated those feelings. 

She wouldn’t know until she told him. When they got back to the house, she would tell him. And deal with the consequences. 

They finished the shopping, Bae being overjoyed at the new clothes made of fabric he had never worn. They had exited the store when Belle realized something was dreadfully wrong.

A gun clicked behind her, burying itself in the middle of her back.

“Walk into the alleyway silently,” a British voice drawled. Belle did as he said, Rum and Bae following apprehensively. Once in the alley, Belle spun around. A man was standing in front of them with a gun in his hands. 

“Regina sent you.” The words bubbled out of Belle’s mouth before she could stop them. Her blood ran cold. She knew exactly what was to happen. What Regina had ordered him to do. His eyes slid over to Rum but Belle moved to stand in front of the two.

“I believe I’m the one you were sent to kill,” Belle said the words bravely. The man’s eyebrows furrowed together, staring at the girl.

“I was under the impression that Rumplestiltskin was a man’s name,” he said doubtfully. Belle shook her head quickly, ignoring Rum’s hand that fell on her shoulder.   
“My name is Rumplestiltskin. Please. Don’t make my boy watch,” Belle heard herself beg. The man stared at her for a moment, calculating. That moment was all Rum needed. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him and Bae.

“What are you doing?” he hissed. Belle shook her head, trying to block out the tears.

“Bae needs a father,” Belle said, her voice catching. Rum shook his head.

“Bae needs you too,” he said. He hesitated slightly.

“I need you,” he added softly. Belle shook her head.

“I can’t let you die,” Belle told him, turning back around. The man was staring at her, not quite comprehending.

“You’re not Rumplestiltskin,” he said slowly. Belle shook her head, moving to block out her view of Rum.

“I am. Please. Allow my boy and husband to leave,” she begged once more. The man shook his head. 

“I can’t trust that they won’t try to get you help,” the man said. She could tell he was struggling internally. 

“The moment they leave, you can kill me,” Belle tried again. The man continued to stare. 

“If they can’t leave, may I at least have a minute with them first? I won’t run. You’ll be right here,” Belle tried compromising once more. The man nodded immediately to this. Belle turned and pulled Bae into the tightest hug she could. Bae’s eyes widened as he stared at her.

“Is he going to kill you?” Bae asked fearfully. Belle nodded, wishing she could erase the boy’s pain. But she couldn’t. She turned to Rum next, eyes already full of unshed tears.

“I-I love you.” The words tumbled gently from her lips. Rum’s eyes widened and his lips crashed against hers, a passionate, raw kiss. She allowed him before pulling back. 

“I’m pregnant,” Belle murmured before turning back around to face her soon to be killer. 

Her words were like falling bricks. Rum tried to spin her around and she held her ground. He shoved his way in front of her, blocking her body with his.

“I am Rumplestiltskin. Not her. Kill me instead,” Rumplestiltskin said.

“No! Bae needs you,” Belle pleaded. Rumplestiltskin’s eyes found hers, his angry.

“I will not allow you to die. Nor will I allow our child to die. You can take care of Bae,” Rumplestiltskin said. 

“I’m going to be an older brother?” Bae asked, eyes wide. As soon as the words sunk in, he stepped forward as well.

“I’m Rumplestiltskin,” he said boldly. The man stared between the three, all claiming to be Rumplestiltskin. His heart ached at the sight. He lowered his gun.

“Go. I can’t kill you. All three of you are too self-sacrificing,” he muttered. Belle’s eyes widened as she exchanged incredulous stares with Rum. The man put his gun away.

“I’ll place the three of you under protection of the gang. No one can kill you without being killed themselves,” he said as he turned.

“What about Regina?” Belle called. The man shook his head.

“I didn’t want to work for her anyway. I call my own shots,” he said.

“What’s your name?” 

“Graham. The Huntsman,” he said as he disappeared into the night.

“What just happened?” asked Rum, nearly shell-shocked. Belle shook her own head, eyes wide.

“I need to pay Regina a little visit,” she murmured. 

Regina

She hadn’t heard anything back from the Huntsman. He should’ve finished the job by now. It wasn’t too hard. But still, she had heard not a word from him. 

The door slammed open. Regina almost smiled; he was finally here.

What she wasn’t expecting was for Belle to be marching into the room, utterly furious, followed by a wholesome Rumplestiltskin and the boy which was his. Regina frowned.

“What are you doing here? Back so soon?” Regina asked, trying to mask her confusion. Belle glared at her.

“You ordered a hit on my husband. And guess what? It backfired. We’re under the protection of the gang now,” Belle spat. Regina’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

“You’re…what?” she gasped. Belle nodded defiantly.

“So you had bettered back off of us. I am never coming back to you,” Belle spat. Regina was at a loss for words.

“I was only trying to help.” The words bubbled out in her shock.

“Help?” Belle scoffed. Regina nodded, dumbstruck.

“It’s what my mother did for me,” she said. Belle’s façade crumbled. Belle started to rush forward, only for Rum to stop her. 

“She cannot hurt me physically. And I do know her,” Belle argued softly, pulling away from her love. She comforted the woman who had only just tried to kill her husband.

“We’re going to leave now. It’s okay. I have a question for you though, first,” Belle said softly. 

“What happened to Snow White’s daughter?” 

Her words froze Regina. Regina’s eyes widened. Belle shook her head.

“I just want to find the girl,” Belle lied quickly. Regina seemed to sense the lie but shook her head.

“She goes by Moraine. Lives at the orphanage down by the corner,” Regina muttered. Belle nodded.

“Thank you. And Regina?” she said as they started for the door.

“I’m pregnant.”

With those words, they excited Regina’s empty manner. Emma had taken Henry out for ice cream earlier in the day, and all she had was an empty heart and an empty house. 

Belle:

They found the girl quite easily, and were given the child easily. The orphanage had next to no money and was glad to get rid of another mouth. Belle and Rum and Bae made their way back to Jefferson’s castle, Bae and Moraine chatting as if they had always known each other.

As they approached the castle, Belle’s hand slid into Rum’s. 

“Now what?” Belle murmured.

“Now? We live our lives as a family, and prepare for the newest member.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope it was okay. Please let me know what you thought of it!

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? This is finished, so I should be able to update it frequently. I would like feedback if possible though! And if I get enough response, after this story is done I may write more for it.....we shall see!!
> 
> Andiya


End file.
